The Secret World of Alex Mack: Subject AB-24-10-17
by Crow Reaper
Summary: This is a spinoff of „The Secret World of Alex Mack" with a new protagonist, an English foreign exchange student called „Alyssa" who becomes exposed to a new strain of GC-161. Upon discovering her powers, she basks and indulges in them, but is unsure what to do with them. Will she live a normal life or will she choose to become a superhero?
1. Chapter 1: El Prólogo

**Chapter 1: El Prólogo**

I still think back on that fateful day, the day that changed my life, and wonder? What if I'd gone in another direction? What if I had made a different decision? What if I had changed my plans for that day? All the same questions that I always ask myself? Which would have changed the course of my future?

 **\- Alyssa**

* * *

It was in Galicia, Spain in the province of Lugo. It was a hot day near the coastal area where there were cliffs with cork-oak and beech trees beautifying the scenery. The area was very quiet apart from the sounds of birds and crickets chirping, devoid of people. The only evidence of human activity were the scorched skid marks on the roadway and tiny fragments of glass glistening in the sun.

Beside the road was a sandy pavement where two girls walked, their attentions divided between their conversation and the ice creams melting in their hands.

One girl was obviously a local native, with tanned skin and thick black curly hair and wearing a black summer dress with roses printed on. She looked around 20 and was noticeably older than me.

I was the Caucasian, slim and tall with light skin and long brown straight hair with a fringe. I've been told that I'm cute, but I tended to freckle up in the bright Spanish sun.

"So what are you planning to do with your life, Alyssa?" asked my friend.

"I don't know Paula," I said, "I haven't thought about it much."

"I don't get it? You speak three languages, you're well focused on your studies and you get top grades! I'm telling you, you are like some sort of superhero." marveled Paula with a grin.

"I'm no hero." I laughed. "I just like to enjoy life and see where it takes me."

"I can tell, but you have such a high aptitude, kind of like Matilda" She bantered.

"Well I don't have the power to move things with my mind." I giggled.

"Maybe not, but you sure read a lot like her." Paula insisted.

"Well, I am a student. I do need to crack open a book once in a while."

Walking down the road, we noticed the skid marks on the road, which stood out in the bright sunlight reflecting on the road.

"Huh, look at those tire tracks. They're probably from that road accident from last night," identified Paula, pointing at them.

"Oh yeah I've heard about that. I wonder how it happened?" I questioned between mouthfuls of ice cream. It was melting fast so I focused on the dripping. The ice cream was winning.

"Well the papers said that the person involved in the accident was someone who had just stolen something at the chemical plant. The thief lost control while trying to escape." recalled Paula.

"Oh that place! I can't believe we have something like this right here in Galicia! Don't they realize they're destroying the environment?" I complained.

"I've heard of some of the things that go on in there. I just hope they don't do any dumping around the community." pondered Paula.

"Well, they shouldn't with all the precious wildlife and plant life around here. It'd be such a waste if they polluted this area thanks to all those chemicals." I fretted.

"I wonder what was behind the theft? Was it just money or some sort of industrial espionage? Information that would have exposed something secret?" speculated Paula.

"You watch too many bad movies. I just hope that whatever the motive was behind the theft, that it was for a good cause." I tried to be the optimist.

We reached where Paula had chained her bicycle. She needed to get home.

"Well it was nice of you to take time to hang out with me, Paula." I said.

"Same here, kid. We should do this again sometime." she suggested.

"Sure, just call me when you're free." I said. Nuts, I hope I wasn't sounding too needy.

"Will do." she agreed noncommittally.

We hugged and then Paula mounted her bike, cycling off down the road. I was left alone and standing in an isolated area, not the smartest choice for a young female.

* * *

I was pensive, reflecting on our conversation. What do I really want to do with my life and am I going in the right direction? I don't even know what the right direction is? I like my social life and have lots of friends, both male and female. I'm making the best of my educational opportunities and am a committed Student, but that's a means, not a goal. I'm definitely not a grind hiding behind a book. I still like to take breaks and try and have fun with my friends who seem to like my company.

Logically my reason for not being too focused on any specific goal or future career was because I was only 19, too young to think too much about what I want with my life. At least that's what I kept telling myself. Sometimes I actually believed it.

I could see the chemical plant in the distance, smoke rising out of the chimney. I wondered what toxins were in that smoke and what kind of activities and research were being carried out in their laboratories? Nobody at the plant was talking. It was too bad that some reporter or environmental activist didn't infiltrate the factory to determine what went on? Was everything legal and up to standard, or were they cutting corners on their safety measures? Was I being paranoid? Maybe their intentions were noble, and they were conducting experiments that would prove beneficial for the energy crisis, or for health care; like curing cancer?

I hoped that this was the case, but why was the modern lab located in such a remote place? Maybe I was just being too judgmental. Not wanting to keep dwelling on the subject, I turned my attention to a black tern flying overhead. I followed the bird with my eyes as it flew over the trees and then over the cliffs. At least it knew what to do with its life, searching for food and adventure and then flying south when winter approached. How untroubled it must be, not having to worry about all the problems and savage nature of mankind. A bird's life: peaceful, adventurous, free spirited, able to move like the wind.

Admiring the bird, I decided to take a video of it to capture the moment. I got out my phone and filmed the tern while it was in flight. When it then perched on a branch, it was a good opportunity to take a nice still photo. I tried to change the settings on my phone for the photo, but the glare from the bright sun made the screen display hard to operate. Suddenly a window with a text message popped up accompanied by a short intense tone, startling me. Oops! I dropped the phone. It fell over the guard rail I was leaning against, landing on the grassy slope that led into the woods.

Grumbling, I climbed over the railing and cautiously descended the slope to recover my phone. Nuts, I'm not wearing the right kind of footwear for this. It was hard to maintain my balance and footing on the grass. I cautiously crouched down and stretched out my hand to reach the phone. Gotcha! Using the tips of my fingers, I gripped it and slowly drew towards me, relieved to have recovered it.

I started to turn to climb back up when I suddenly slipped and rolled down the slope on my back, crashing into a puddle. Puddle? It hadn't rained for over a week and the weather had been dry. A puddle of what? The substance was thick and was colored dark green as it splashed over my hand. Yuck! The stuff was everywhere, in my hair and over my skin. I could feel it burn like chlorine. What was it?

I started to panic. It definitely wasn't water, but something else, some kind of chemical solution. My heart stopped when I saw a broken glass cylinder beside a metal case next to the puddle. On the glass, near where it had broken there was a label 'GC-165'. The color of the substance, the way it burned my skin and the suspicious looking code on the cylinder; this was some sort of chemical from a lab. Is this what was stolen by the thief?

Maybe the chemical was toxic, corrosive or in some way hazardous? I felt like somebody had just punched me in the stomach. I shot up out of the puddle and ran back up the hill as fast as I could manage. Once I got back on the road again, I stood there gasping for breath.

I was dripping with the green goo. God, I must look like a mess!

I wasn't thinking clearly and I rushed back to my flat, hoping that no one spotted me like this.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Is This Reality?

**Chapter 2: Is This Reality?**

More and more do I ask myself if I'm dreaming, but as each day passes, I become indifferent towards that possibility.

 **\- Alyssa**

* * *

The sun blazed hot as I ran down the empty road covered in the chemical. Would any passerby see me or will the chemical damage me? I needed to wash it off immediately! Maybe after I got all cleaned up I could then get a medical checkup to determine if I'd become infected with anything.

* * *

I managed to reach my temporary flat unseen. Good! My flat mates weren't there to badger me with questions about what happened. The chemical on me was now gelling and somehow was affecting my senses. My vision started to spin and my surroundings vibrated somehow. I seemed to see sound-waves, molecules and various colors, stuff impossible to see with human eyes. Maybe the chemical was some kind of L** or something and I'm tripping out! Don't panic, stay calm. I just need some medical help.

When I got to my flat's door, I paused. I could somehow see what was on the other side of the closed door and that there were people in some of the rooms. Luckily my roommate wasn't at home and the bathroom was currently unoccupied, the perfect opportunity to wash up and then make an appointment with the doctor. On the way to the bathroom, I could feel myself sink into the floor like my skin was melting off. I could feel everything in the room (even the inanimate objects) vibrating. I could even sense everything that I could touch with my hands, despite me not touching anything. My brain somehow told me what each object was, how heavy it was and what the texture was. What was happening to me? I felt lightheaded like I was going to pass out or even die. When I touched the door handle to the bathroom, I lost my sense of touch, but I could still see my hands wrap around the handle. What? Startled I, pulling my hand away, but I could still feel the handle as if my hand was still on it.

Panicking, I frantically stripped off my ruined dress and other clothing, jumping into the shower and turning on the shower spray (again not feeling my skin touching the handle). The water splashed onto my face and body. My skin felt really sensitive to the water that washed across my body, almost like it was acid stripping the flesh from me. Puzzled, I looked at my hands but my skin looked normal, still adhering to my body. It was all in my mind. I stood there in the pouring water, letting the strange effect and sensation wash over my body for several minutes before I then proceeded to wash my body and hair normally. I needed to get rid of every trace of the green goop. I rubbed shower gel into my skin and could feel my skin like normal, and washed shampoo into my hair. I hoped that my hair didn't fall out from the force of vigorous rubbing into my hair roots. Luckily no hair fell out. I was super-clean. I hadn't washed that thoroughly in years.

After relishing in the tepid water and regaining my composure, I stepped out of the shower and felt the cool air hit my skin. I wrapped a towel around me and then stood in front of the mirror, which was now fogged up. I wiped it clear and stared at my reflection. Hmm. I couldn't see any abnormalities or mutilations that the chemical might have caused, I looked normal enough externally. Huh, I made facial expressions, sticking out my tongue. Still normal. Okay. Did I act normal? I stood there acting like a movie character, reciting quotes from different movies that I'd seen. Okay, I'd never win an acting award but I still seemed normal. Maybe It was all in my head?

The Mediterranean sun wasn't kind to my skin type, and I was inspecting the moistness of my skin in the mirror when my reflection in the mirror altered. What the heck? My reflected image now looked like it was made from water rather than flesh. I was an aqueous figure looking right back at me, wearing the same shocked facial Expression, mimicking my own. I gasped in horror and pulled away from the mirror in shock hitting the wall behind me and then sank to the floor. The impact of my weight slamming against the wall caused an object on the shelf to my right to rock back and forth. It was a bottle of expensive perfume, which belonged to my roommate. Numbed, I watched it fall off the shelf and felt a pang, knowing how devastated my roommate would be after it shattered on the bathroom floor. After feeling unable to prevent what was about to happen, I watched the bottle of perfume fall off the shelf and plummet to the floor. It seemed to fall in slow motion but before it reached the floor, it stopped midair and hovered motionless. This shocked me, but given all the other strange events, I just stared at it uncomprehending. The perfume bottle resumed falling slowly and gently hit the floor, undamaged. I was relieved that this accident was prevented but still wanted to know why this supernatural occurrence was happening right before my eyes. I wanted to hold the bottle in my hands and the bottle came towards me as if it was at my command. How did this happen and what made the bottle respond like that?

A movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Ugh, it was a big cockroach crawling towards me. I hate those things. I waved my hand at it to frighten it away, but suddenly electricity shot from my fingertips and struck the cockroach, vaporizing it. It was now a black stain on the floor with a small strand of smoke traveling in the air. Puzzled, I held my hand in front of my face, and trying to figure out why electricity shot out of my hands. Static electricity? I stared at my fingertips and thought of electricity emanating from them, and to my surprise, strands of electricity appeared and connected to each of my fingers. It was like that comic book character. What was that enemy of Spider-Man? Electro, I think it was! I was a real life Electro! The sight of the electricity flexing and buzzing around my hand was amusing, and I waved my hand around, tempted to shoot a bolt of electricity at something. Better not, I didn't want to vandalize anything in the bathroom. I'm a…a..electrokinetic? That's the right word, right? Just like the comic book characters. I wonder if I can throw lightning bolts like Zeus or Thor? I'll need to test that out later. If I can do that, maybe I can do other things too. I thought back to the odd bottle of perfume. Hmm. Maybe I stopped the bottle from smashing onto the floor and made it come towards me. How? I focused on the bottle of perfume that was lying on the floor in front of me, and decided to see if I could move it mentally. I stared at it and imagined it levitating off the floor. The bottle twitched slightly and then rose off the ground to float parallel with my eyes. Yes! I can do it, I can move objects with my mind, this is great! I smiled at the levitated bottle. Feeling a little cheeky, I decided to borrow some in celebration. I mentally grasped the perfume bottle and then slowly twisted the bottle's top in the other direction. Yes, it slowly unscrewed and the top moved to the side. Keeping the bottle in midair, I moved it to the side of my neck to give myself a squirt. Oops! Too much pressure in the squirt. Wasteful. I'd need to wipe the excess. This is harder than it looks. I decided to put the bottle back onto its shelf, so I screwed the top back on manually and then floated it over to land softly back on the shelf. I now had an adrenaline rush, knowing I had superpowers and I was shaking with excitement. Maybe this wasn't the limit of my powers, maybe I had more. What else can I do?

I glanced in the mirror, which reminded me about my reflection when I turned into water. Morphing, that's the word used in the movies for shape changing, according to what my nerd-friends told me. If I'm a living liquid, can I change shape like some fictional character I can't put my finger on? Only one way to find out. I stared at the mirror, imaging myself turning into water. Nothing. Okay, maybe I'm pushing too hard. Keep calm and just think liquid. Nice and easy. My skin turned silver-colored but was still human-shaped. Just relax and go with the flow. Making facial expressions in the mirror, I could see my liquified facial muscles move accordingly. I stuck out my tongue and could see it was now water, even my teeth and the back of my throat was made out of silver-colored liquid. Now, let's think puddle. I suddenly felt myself sinking to the floor and seeing everything above me. Yes! I was now a shallow puddle of liquid on the bathroom floor. Oops! The wooden floor's surface wasn't watertight and I began sinking through a crack into the wood. Uh, oh. I realized that I was now inside the floor itself. I could not only see the bathroom from above, but also the room below as I seeped through cracks in that ceiling. There were people occupied. From the ceiling of the room, I stuck out my liquid head and hung upside down, observing the occupants below. Fearing that I'd be spotted if one of them gawked up at the ceiling, I somehow pulled myself back up out of the floor and then into my normal self, staring at the mirror. The thrill of not discovering two, but a third power of being able to morph into water and shape-shift, was exhilarating. I laughed silently in the mirror. I could move things with my mind (can't think of the name of it), an electrokinetic and a morpher. The feeling was overwhelming. Awesome! Now what do I do? I need to practice these abilities and figure out how to use them effectively.

Feeling afresh and reinvigorated, I got ready to leave the bathroom. I'd entered a mere human but was now exiting as a superwoman. Hmmm. Maybe I should move things with my mind again. Mentally I reached out for a towel for my wet hair. When the towel floated over I visualized wrapping it around my head like a turban. The towel moved obediently and smoothly around my head, turning into a well wrapped turban. I opened the door mentally, as I stepped out and then realized I hadn't even consciously thought of that action. I was using it unconsciously like I'd always had it. The bedroom air was cool and fresh compared to the steamy bathroom I examined my dirty clothes scattered on the floor. Ugh, they were all stained, ruined by the mysterious green chemical that must have changed me. Evidence. I better dispose of them before anyone asked awkward questions. I got a bin liner out from the kitchen and bagged the ruined clothes.

Suddenly the front door swung open and Clarissa, my roommate, came in with her arms full of groceries.

"Hello Alyssa," she greeted, as she directed her attention to our refrigeration unit.

„Clarissa," I greeted her, hoping that she didn't notice anything amiss. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"So, how did the meeting with your friend go?" she said, focusing on unpacking and storing the groceries in the fridge.

"Very well, thank you. It was quite a memorable day," I answered politely.

"Really? Anything special happen?" wondered Clarissa, sounding more interested.

"Oh yes, very special." I had a sly smirk. This was a day I'd always remember. Huh, maybe that was a poor choice of words. I'd rather not have to lie about what happened.

Clarissa shrugged. "Well, you can tell me all about it after I've used the bathroom, Por Dios it's hot out there." She marched off into the bathroom with her voice fading when she closed the door.

Alone again, I felt my pulse rate slow down. Do I need to come up with a plausible alibi for her? Maybe she'll forget to ask me again when she's done. Hmm. While Clarissa was busy behind the closed doors this provided an opportunity for me to practice moving things with my mind.

I glanced at my discarded phone on the bedside table, still coated with the strange green liquid. Luckily Clarissa never noticed it. I'll need to wipe the phone down with a cloth…or do I? The phone floated up and paused while I mentally wiped it. The green liquid flowed off the phone and was a green glob hovering in the air. I opened the trash bag and the glob flew into it. Out of sight, out of mind.

I looked at the hovering phone and then down at the phone charger that snaked across on the bedroom floor. Can I handle two objects moving simultaneously? Lets see? Both objects smoothly rose into the air and rotated as I plugged the charger jack into the phone. Yes, duel cruise control, at least with simple tasks where I can see them. Now, can I use my phone without using my hands? The phone rotated to display its screen to me. Nice of it. Mmmm. The text message read.

I smiled at the thought of going out socializing. I could definitely use some friendly faces. Now, how to respond? I mentally visualized tiny hands on the phone's keypad and began typing away. Wow, much faster than typing it manually. I'd finished my written response in only three seconds, and with no mis-strokes! Everybody should type this way!

After I sent my response, I still needed to wait for their answer so I had time to kill. Maybe I should call a doctor now and schedule a medical checkup? Hmm, no, I better not. How extensively have I been altered physically? Is my DNA still the same or would testing it reveal my hidden powers? Don't raise the medical issue unless it becomes absolutely necessary.

After a moment's hesitation, I cancelled the notion of any medical tests. Lets see what happens next without them?

I lay on my bed and thought about far more important issues. "What should I wear tonight?"

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Party Games

**Chapter 3: Party Games**

As I stepped into my world after acquiring my powers, I knew I would never be the same again.

 **\- Alyssa**

* * *

The nightclub was crowded and the mood was buoyant, with groups of friends either dancing together or remaining seated with their beverages. My own friends were sitting together at one of the tables, present company included. I was dressed modestly, not too skimpy or provocative compared to my friends. I had no desire of drawing the attention of men who might want to make advances on me. I was already taken. I had a boyfriend back in the UK who was attending a different university. I intended to remain faithful to him, despite the reality that we were often apart and rarely got to see each other. I was always careful around other male company. I think I had a fixed smile as I gazed around the room, watching all the people, the scenery, the vibe and atmosphere of the night club.

"You seem really happy tonight, Alyssa." My friend Isabella was looking at me oddly.

"What?" I responded, snapping out of my dreamy mood.

"I said you seem unusually happy. You're not drunk, are you? You've only had one WKD."

"Oh no, I'm just feeling optimistic." I beamed at her, but my eyes were looking off into the distance.

She shrugged. "Okay." She turned her attention to the others, who were more engaging.

I surveyed the area, looking at the various inanimate objects and devices. I was tempted to use my powers, but I wanted to avoid being detected or arousing suspicion or panic. I did get an opportunity to use them when I was getting dressed and applying make-up, without my roommate looking, but that was in a small isolated flat. This place was full of activity and pleasure seekers. It would be the perfect place to test my powers. I was tempted to pull some pranks on people, but I was worried that I might go too far and accidentally injure someone. I scanned the surroundings looking for an opportunity to prank someone or use my powers in some unseen way.

Hmmm. There was a guy that stood out from the crowd, a young man in the process of lighting a cigarette. I always hated smoking and that was the one thing I hated about Spain. Most of the locals smoked heavily and I had to endure the stench of tobacco everywhere I went. But not tonight, I smiled to myself.

When the man was about to pull out the lighter in his pocket, I mentally yanked the cigarette out of his mouth and it fell on the floor. He tried to bend down to pick up the cigarette, but I made it roll towards me. I amused myself keeping the cigarette rolling as the man tried to catch it. I finally relented and let the man retrieve it. He stared in confusion at the elusive cigarette.

I turned my attention to a couple of youths arguing in Spanish. One of them had a bottle in his hand holding it by the neck, which indicated he was about to strike the other male with it. I disarmed him before he could smash the bottle into his opponent's face, sending the bottle flying into a large potted plant. A few seconds later the bouncers broke up the fight and escorted the two hotheads out of the club. I felt like a hero for preventing either one of them from receiving a serious injury.

I looked around, hoping for other opportunities to prank people and practice my moving things with my mind ability, but I was interrupted by a message on WhatsApp. Huh. The message was from J.R. again. He was an older male friend I'd met in the UK while we were both attending an IT seminar. We'd became drawn together when we discovered that we were both practicing German and agreed to be speaking partners. Once a month or so I'd receive a message in German from him asking me how I was doing, and if I had time to meet up with him. Unfortunately I'd have to tell him that I didn't have time to meet him. I wasn't trying to avoid him or break contact with him, I was really busy.

"Who's that from?" My female friend asked.

"Just a friend," I answered.

"Is that the one that keeps persisting and asking if you're available?"

"Yeah."

"Alyssa, he's a guy in his 30's and he's asking a 19 year old if she has time for him? Kind of weird, don't you think?" she said with a frown of disapproval.

"Yeah, I know. It would be weird dating someone who's much older than me, besides he's not bothering me," I tried to assure myself.

"Well Alyssa, just be careful, that's all I'm saying," she cautioned me as she took another sip of her drink.

I nodded and turned back to the crowd. There, I found a couple who stood out from the rest of the crowd. They were arguing loudly in Spanish and I could hear it from where I was sitting. I could understand enough of it to realize that it was turning into something ugly. The female tore herself away from the table and walked away in anger as the boyfriend started to rise and follow. I noticed the glass of beer on the table. It was pretty much full and gave me an idea of what to do. Taking the girlfriend's side of the conflict, I used my mind to knock over the beer, the beverage splashing all over the boyfriend's crotch. He jumped back in shock and looked down at his jeans soaked in beer. I smiled at the sight of exacting justice on a man who could have gotten violent with his now apparent ex-girlfriend.

* * *

A few minutes later we were waiting for a taxi outside the club when I saw the same couple arguing again outside a Chinese takeaway. Eventually the boyfriend got physical with his girlfriend by grabbing her and several bystanders at the takeaway rushed out to break up the fight.

When the male bystanders were escorting the shocked girlfriend, who looked like she was about to cry, the boyfriend took the opportunity to spit at her. A real gentleman. But as he spat a huge glob of saliva I halted the spit projectile in mid air. The boyfriend gazed confused at his own saliva just floating and fluctuating in the air. Before he could react, the projectile of his own saliva flew back right into his face. The would-be spitter looked shocked and bewildered. What the hell just happened?

I laughed at the sight until I heard one of my friends calling. "Come on Alyssa, we're going home." I stepped into the taxi with my roommate, still laughing about the fitting punishment I'd just dished out on the abusive boyfriend, reveling in the comeback.

He was a spitting image of humiliation.

* * *

My mood was interrupted when Clarissa began complaining about the way the taxi driver was acting. He was driving intentionally slow so he could charge his passengers a higher fare. I grinned to myself; two can play that game. I stared at the climbing red numbers, imagining that the meter numbers remaining the same on the screen. Yes, just as I'd hoped, the numbers remained frozen.

* * *

When Clarissa and I arrived back at our dorm, the driver was shocked to find that the taxi fare was far less than he had expected. Frustrated, he grudgingly accepted the fare displayed on the screen.

Clarissa was already sound asleep by the time I settled in my bed, still lying awake. I was too excited to sleep and I quietly practiced moving things with my mind and the ability to produce electrical energy from my fingertips. Would these powers eventually fade or they were permanent? Or maybe they would continue to develop and mutate over time? I didn't know whether to be nervous or excited about the changes?

Despite those fears, I decided not to seek a medical doctor to analyze or diagnose the changes in my body, but I knew that somehow I needed to find the answers to my questions. But it would have to be with someone discreet, someone I could trust with my secret.

How do I find them?

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust Issues

**Chapter 4: Trust Issues**

I knew that sooner or later the secret would get out. Either someone would discover my unique abilities or I would be forced to reveal them publicly. I knew that I had to find somebody who I can confide in and trust my secret with.

 **\- Alyssa**

* * *

For the next few days whenever I woke up, I'd ask myself if the past few days were just a vivid dream, and that I'd wake up to find myself average again. But I was still telekinetic (yes I did recently discover the word „Telekinesis" when I googled „moving objects with your mind"), shoot electric charges from my fingers and morph into liquid at will. No, it wasn't a dream. I wondered if I would ever get bored of these powers and lose the thrill, despite knowing that I must be the only one in the city if not in the world who had these abilities. It was as much a burden as a gift.

* * *

The next day I decided to return to the scene of the crime, the site where I fell into the chemical puddle that gave me my powers. At the time I was too shaken up to pay close attention, but maybe something there would help answer my questions. When I got to the point I looked over the rail, down to the scrub and bushes below. It was a sharp turn and a sudden drop, a dangerous hazard. Probably why they put in the railing to reduce accidents. The slope was too steep to climb down without a repeat of yesterday's fall. I'd need to find an easier way to climb down. I backtracked looking for a path.

There! That blotch of green on the roadside matched the chemical's color. This was probably where I'd climbed out after I got soaked in the chemical. I'd been too preoccupied to notice the exact exit spot at the time. Let's see if I can find the puddle again.

Huh. There were several wrecks of cars hidden in the bushes, lying shattered and rusting away. Probably debris from car accidents before they installed the guardrail. It had been too difficult to recover the damaged cars from down here so they just left them to rot away. An automobile graveyard.

I stumbled around but I couldn't locate the puddle or case. I was probably lost going in circles. I needed breadcrumbs or something as a marker. How to make some marks? I suppose I could create electrical burns but I didn't want to start a brushfire. Hmmm? I stared at a rusted auto wreck and smiled. The abandoned car had been exposed to the elements for years, useless and worthless for anyone. Maybe not so useless after all.

I focused on the car, visualizing it rising off the rotting tires. Ugh. I was getting a headache but the wreck smoothly lifted. Wow! That car has to weigh…two or three tons? How strong is my telekinesis? I could barely lift 100 lbs with my body, so it's at least 20 times stronger by mind than by body. This is great. How to test it?

I stared at the wreck. It was only worth scrap metal so let's help out with that. I wonder how small can I crush that? I frowned as I visualized walls around the wreck and then pushed them closer like a trash compacter. The car was crushed before my eyes, the glass windows exploding as the vehicle got smaller. Creaks and groans of metal sounded as the metal cube got smaller and smaller, ending in a rough metal cube the size of a small crate. Lifting it with my telekinesis I can tell mentally that it was still just as heavy, but was now a lot smaller, an ideal trail marker.

I floated the heavy cube over to a small rise so the cube could be seen easily and dropped it with a thud. I had a splitting headache, but was otherwise shipshape.

I resumed my search for the broken vial, now orienting myself on the cube and circling clockwise moving farther and farther away. This way I wouldn't miss anything. As I searched, I reflected on about what I'd just done with the wreck. I'd just lifted a couple of tons easily. I think I was probably more powerful than Hermione Granger or Matilda! Of course they were just book characters but still!

I started to shake a little as I began to realize how powerful and how dangerous I'd become. People would be scared of me and scared people attack the things that they're scared of. That means that they'd target me to control me or kill me. I'm in danger! I needed to hide these abilities.

But I couldn't hide this alone. Sooner or later I'd slip up and get myself noticed. I needed help. I needed to find people I could confide in and trust; those who would help keep a secret. But if I did reveal my powers to them, would they help me or would they expose me to the government? Put me in a jail to contain me or in a laboratory to experiment on me?

What was the chemical that did this to me, and could it also work on other people? Was that why it was stolen? Somebody else wanted to control or use it? That same person would want to control or use me!

But how do I find help? What about the internet? There might be information that explains what caused my mutation. Maybe it also happened somewhere else? If so, there might be other people like me out there. How to contact them without saying too much? They're probably hiding their powers too.

There! I spotted the broken case so the puddle must be near here. It should be right about here? Nothing? The ground's probably absorbed all the liquid by now. I couldn't see any trace of the chemical puddle. Hmm. Maybe the broken case can help.

As I turned towards the case, I suddenly heard the sound of twigs snapping, Someone or something was approaching. None of the nearby bushes were big enough to hide me. Shoot! Oh wait, I'm not just a person, am I? I blanked my mind and then melted into liquid, flowing under a bush to hide.

Two men appeared, obviously searching for something. Both were neatly dressed and were wearing shirts and ties. They were scouting the area and eventually found the former car that was crushed into a block, which caught their eye. They paused, trying to comprehend what could have done this, and why the odd sculpture was left here. I recognized the logo on their shirts. Norta Chemicals. They were both speaking English and with an American accent so they weren't recruited locally.

"Look at this thing! Why the hell would somebody leave this thing down here?"

The other one shrugged. "Maybe it was in the back of a pick-up truck and landed here when the vehicle got wrecked. Who cares? Keep looking, If we don't find that sample the boss will have our hides. She's a vindictive bitch."

"Yeah, You've got that right. Hey! Over there!" He pointed to the broken case.

"That's it! Come on." They pulled on rubber gloves and examined the case.

"Damn it! This case is designed to absorb shocks but it must have hit that rock just the wrong way, snapping the lock. Looks like the vial broke. I don't see any trace of the contents, It must have all evaporated in the heat. The boss is not going to be happy."

"Maybe not, but at least nobody else got their hands on it. That was her biggest worry. Hello?"

"Hello?" The other repeated. "What?"

"Hello Kitty." The man held up a familiar object. My wristwatch! I'd lost it yesterday and didn't know what had happened to it. My aunt had given it to me on my 8th birthday.

'A 'Hello Kitty' wristwatch? Who'd wear something that stupid-looking?"

"No male would, but a little girl might. Someone has been here recently. Or maybe more than one person."

"It might have been there earlier, before the case fell here?"

"Inside the broken case? No, somebody's definitely been here. That means that they might have been exposed to the compound."

"The boss is definitely going to be unhappy. Bag it. Maybe we can get a DNA trace off it and identify the former owner. I'm sure that the director would like to return their lost watch to them."

Seeing the watch go into the little plastic bag, I started to panic. If I was human my heart would have begun racing, but my body was calm. Oh, I don't exactly have a heartbeat like this, do I? If my DNA went on record it was only a matter of time before I'd be identified. Maybe not by these men now, but sooner or later, it was inevitable. That's why I needed help.

One of the men stared at the bag in his hand, motionless.

"You got something?" The other asked.

"Just thinking. You know, this reminds me of something familiar. Do you recall the Paradise Valley plant?"

"In California? No, I was hired later. Wait, do you mean those stories of the mystery girl? I thought that was just talk, somebody to blame for the screw-ups."

"Not just talk. Somebody or something kept sabotaging the boss's plans, one setback after another. Atron was convinced that it was deliberate sabotage by a young girl with weird powers. There'd been an accident and some unidentified kid had gotten soaked in 'GC-161', an earlier version of this compound. She got real paranoid about it, jumping at shadows, but the sabotage was real. I was there."

"They ever identify this kid?"

"No, but apparently the 'Mystery Girl' convinced George Mack, one of the plant's top chemists, to go to the FBI. They raided the factory and Atron had to flee the country."

"Mack have to serve time?"

"No, he was cleared and is now running the plant under new management. He and his daughter are now considered two of the top experts in 'GC-161'. Atron hates them for stealing her thunder."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, uh, Annie Mack. Another chemical genius."

"Could she have been this unidentified Mystery Girl?"

"No, we checked out that possibility very carefully. She definitely wasn't the saboteur. We were never able to identify the real Mystery Girl. If we did, the Boss would have put out a hit on her immediately."

"Could this wristwatch belong to the same Mystery Girl?"

"I doubt it. The Mystery Girl was never heard from again, The Boss thinks she might be dead now from long-term exposure to GC-161. The mutation rate of the early compound is unstable. That's why she's working on this, trying to develop a more stable version."

"Well whoever this one is, the boss will want to have a private conversation with her. I'm just glad it's not my kid."

"Yeah, it'll be a short final conversation."

I listened to them talking. Now I had some leads. I waited till they finally left, taking the case, broken vial, and my watch with them, and then took my normal shape. I started the walk back to my flat, thinking about what I'd learned. A chemical plant in Paradise Valley, California, a chemist named George Mack, a daughter chemist Annie Mack, and their former boss, a woman named Atron or something like that. Their boss was a chemist who had created a chemical that could give superpowers, but it was unstable. That's why Atron probably hadn't cashed in on it until she developed a more stable version. Either Atron or somebody else was continuing her original work, the stuff I got exposed too.

At least I hoped that it was more stable.

And at least one other person had powers, the Mystery Girl. The same powers as me or something totally different? And was she the only one or were there others too? Other test subjects? Or does this boss kill her experiments after she's done with them, get rid of the evidence? Her compound must somehow rewrite the DNA of her test subjects.

And now they have my own DNA. Nuts! I hadn't been thinking straight. I could've just given them an electrical shock and gotten the watch back while they were unconscious. No, bad idea. I don't know enough to control my electroshocks. I might've killed them instead. I need to learn how to use these abilities.

The watch! I always wear that "Hello Kitty' watch and if they ask around they might be able to identify me. Hmm. I need to replace it right away so I'm still wearing one if they question me. I'll check Ebay immediately. But that won't help if they get hands on my DNA, will it? Rats!

By the time I got back to my flat, I now had a few vague answers and a very long list of unanswered questions.

I sat at my laptop browsing the internet. I could type a lot faster now using my telekinesis. I needed to find out more about Paradise Valley and a chemist named George Mack. It didn't take long to find old news articles about an incident at a chemical plant. The FBI had shut down Atron Chemicals for conducting illegal human experiments. Huh, not just the FBI, it looked like a dozen different state and federal agencies got involved. All after the head of Dr. Danielle Atron, the founder and leader of the scheme. Dr. Atron was a chemical Genius, but had the ethics of a snake.

As a result of a massive investigation, the plant was shut down and Danielle Atron was arrested. Among those involved in the affair prominently was Dr. George Mack, a chemist who worked at the plant. He was the whistleblower who discovered the secret experiments and called the authorities. Atron then kidnapped Mack's Family, but the unidentified Mystery Girl somehow saved them. No mention of special powers involved. Either the press didn't know or there was a deliberate cover-up. I wonder who ordered that?

Hmm. Danielle Atron disappeared while on bail, present whereabout unknown. I had a suspicion of where I would find her, here at Norta Chemicals. Norta? That's Atron spelled backwards, isn't it? Dr. Atron might be a genius in chemistry, but as a mastermind? No wonder the Mystery Girl had beaten her. Is she here legally? I'd better talk to a lawyer before making any public accusations.

Lets see. George Mack, chemist, married to Barbara, public relations. Two daughters, the elder Annie, having attended Stanford, and a younger Alexandra, a journalism student. Okay, lets check out the genius daughter. "Annie Mack" resulted in her profile on LinkedIn. Clicking on the website, I was directed to a profile matching the description of Annie Mack. Hmm. She's a graduate from Stanford. Interests in chemistry and genetics. Has already published several important papers on human engineering and is considered an upcoming Young Turk in the field. Has already presented groundbreaking papers at major science conferences. No mention of any superpowers or the Mystery Girl. Interesting.

I smiled. Annie Mack…both knowledgeable and discreet. Somebody I might be able to confide in about my new powers.

I texted her a message, careful to keep vague about details. I hoped it would be enough to attract her interest and that she'd respond soon. In the meantime I had other tasks to attend to. I needed to maintain my usual routine for the day to avoid any suspicious behavior. Now how do I do that while using my powers for both professional and recreational purposes? I had a hidden advantage now, it'd be a shame to not use it.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Finding an expert who could provide me with answers was a relief, but also a scary moment, which I knew could lead to consequences. Sooner or later, she wouldn't be the only one I would be revealing my secret to.

 **\- Alyssa**

* * *

I'd sent Annie Mack an email. Now I just had to wait, hoping that she might reply. In the meantime, I needed to carry on with my usual weekly schedule, which meant both having some fun and keeping up with my studies. Those proved both entertaining and educational. Over the next several days I participated in various social activities with my friends and found several opportunities to use my powers surreptitiously, either for entertainment or by necessity. It was challenging to stay covert, not blowing my cover or raising any suspicions that something odd was going on. People will rationalize almost anything and the subjects of my powers might be surprised at first by what happened, but then they thought nothing of it and would carry on as if nothing had occurred. Willful blindness. It made me wonder at my own acceptance of bizarre events, including my own transformation.

I now knew that there would be men from Norta Chemical trying to retrace the events of the theft and I was glad when my replacement watch arrived. I didn't actually wear the replacement wrist-watch, but I left it out on my bedside table. If anyone asked about it, I could show them the 'Hello Kitty' claiming that I'd outgrown the style. With luck, the investigators would be trying to locate a little girl, not realizing that I was an adult. If the Norta people knew about the side effects of GC-165 they'd be on the lookout for anything odd or inexplicable that occurred. Despite risking my exposure I continued to look for opportunities to use my new powers undetected.

It was just too much fun not to use them when I could. What could I say? I was young and as self-indulgent as the next person.

* * *

Finally I received an email from Annie Mack responding to my cryptic call. We agreed to an arranged webcam conversation by Skype but I had to select a time when my roommate Clarissa would be out for the day. When the time arrived it was difficult to sit still, waiting for Annie Mack to appear online. I was anxious, my heart pounding and my throat was dry. I wondered if I'd made the right decision and what type of person Annie Mack would turn out to be. How the conversation would go?

After what seemed like forever, Annie Mack appeared on the screen, dressed casually and looking presentable for the camera.

"Hello Miss Browne," greeted Annie with an American accent.

"Hello Miss Mack. Thank you for returning my call. I hope that I'm not being an imposition." I greeted her with a polite smile. I needed to appear professional.

"Not at all. How are you and how is everything in sunny Spain?" asked Annie.

"I'm fine thank you. It's rather hot right now and I'd love to see a little 'rain in Spain'. It's a dry heat and you wouldn't believe how difficult it is to keep properly hydrated. How are you?" I asked.

"Good, thank you. You know, I've never been to Spain, but I imagine that it's just as hot as Southern California. They didn't once call us New Spain for nothing. As you probably expected, I've perused your Facebook page. I see that you're a university student? But I saw nothing to suggest a specific field of interest or major. Why is that?"

"Oh, well, ah, I really haven't made up my mind yet so I'm just doing general liberal arts for now. I'm a very good student, mind you, but I'm still undecided. That's part of why I contacted you. I checked your own Facebook page and I hope that you might be able to help me." I answered a bit nervously. "Something recently came up that changes everything."

We shared a laugh and a strained smile, not sure where to begin.

Mack sighed. "All right, now that the awkward introductions are out of the way, You said that you have something you wanted to show me?"

I shuddered with nerves. "Indeed I do. Watch this."

I lay a pen on the keypad and then raised it with my telekinesis, floating it in front of my face. "Look, no hands." I then used my TK to take the pen apart and put it back together with my mind.

Mack was calm, watching with a raised eyebrow. "Interesting, but that could easily be faked. Stand up and back away from the camera."

I moved back. So she could see my whole body? "Now what?"

"Take off your shoes.".

I did so.

"Now lift up the shoes with TK." The shoes floated up. "Spin them." They twirled like tops.

Mack nodded. "I wanted to be sure. I've had people try to con me."

"I'm the one doing this! It's not some cheap magician's trick."

"Better safe than sorry."

"You don't look very surprised about this?"

Mack shrugged. "I've seen it before."

"Really? How about this!" I raised both hands and then connected strands of energy from fingertips to fingertips.

Mack looked shocked for a second, but then looked unimpressed. "Huh, electrokinesis. Well, it's useful if you forget your torch. Anything else?"

I smirked. "When I get too sweaty from the heat. Watch!" I cleared my mind and morphed into liquid, melting down into a puddle for a few seconds before morphing back into flesh.

Mack frowned thoughtfully. "And a plasmoid. Anything else?"

"I don't know. I'm rather new at this. I'm still exploring my abilities."

"Well, It looks like you've won the lottery. Most test subjects who survive their exposure only acquire one ability."

"Who survived the exposure? What's the death rate for this stuff?"

"Don't worry, if it was going to kill you, you'd probably already be dead. GC-161 is very unstable and the stress of the initial mutagenic changes can be fatal. It's a chemical Russian Roulette."

"Oh, but that's 161. I was exposed to GC-165"

"GC-165? An upgraded version? How long have you had these abilities?"

"Uh, it's eleven days now."

"So you were exposed to this chemical only eleven days ago? And you already have that much control? How and where did you get exposed?".

I explained the chemical plant theft, my accident, the broken vial and the strange results. Annie Mack tried to listen calmly, but she got a little upset along the way. I'd been using my new abilities for pranking people. Maybe no sense of humor? As I spoke, she quietly scratched notes on a piece of paper.

"You know, you don't seem all that shocked at my abilities. Are they similar to the Mystery Girl's?"

"Yes, I've seen them all before, but your control is impressive. It took Mystery Girl five years to reach the level of control that you seem to have achieved in less than two weeks. This GC-165 must be more stable than GC-161. With 161 the powers kept shifting and mutating for years before they finally stabilized into a power set similar to yours."

"Five years? Then you must have known Mystery Girl for years. What other powers were there? Will I be getting them too?"

"I don't know. You're much older than she was when she was exposed. She was just hitting puberty. The age and physical maturity may also be a factor. Without lab tests it's all speculation."

"Other powers?" .

"I'd rather not say. It'd just give you false expectations. Lets just say that if you eat anything with a lot of curry in it, make sure that you're alone afterwards so nobody will see you if it does affect you."

„Curry?"

"You know, the spice used in a lot of foods from South India. Order some Indian take out with curry and go eat it somewhere private. Just in case."

"What'll it do?"

"Probably Nothing, but its best to warn you. If it does effect you you'll find out soon enough. And try to avoid getting the hiccups if you can. But that was before Mystery Girl stabilized so it might not even apply with you. And you may need a new wardrobe if your skin suddenly turns a different color. I hope that you like primary colors."

I didn't know if she was kidding or was serious.

"What if I am unstable? Will that affect me mentally?"

"It might. You need to get a spotter, like the person helping a weightlifter during his workouts. Somebody who'll notice any changes in your behavior and can warn you. Another problem with instability is that your new powers can kick in or turn off suddenly, usually at the worst possible time."

"Murphy rules."

"Exactly! But this new version of GC might not have those problems. I'd need to review the lab data and any testing results to make that determination. So you think this example came from Norta Chemicals?"

"I could be wrong but given those guys searching for the stolen sample, I'm pretty sure. But those guys were just employees, not the brains behind it."

Mack looked concerned. "The fact that it's part of the 'GC' series suggests that it's either Danielle Atron behind it or possibly other scientists who are now continuing her underground experiments without her. Atron herself hasn't been sighted since she fled California and is probably in hiding somewhere sunny with lots of cabana boys. Hmm, if it's some other researchers doing it then they're probably just employees too, not the brains behind it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Different skills and personalities. The mastermind would need to be a skilled administrator and very ruthless. Despite the 'mad scientists' in the novels, most scientists lack the skills in those other areas. The skills are just too different. Danielle Atron was the exception who tried to do everything herself and she didn't do a very good job of it. One of the reasons why Mystery Girl was able to beat her."

"And now they'll be looking for me. Could you put me in touch with Mystery Girl? I need somebody to help train me and you said that she has similar powers, correct?"

"Had similar powers. After the FBI raided the chemical plant in Paradise Valley the Mystery Girl disappeared and nobody's heard from her since. She might be in hiding, might have lost her powers, or might now be dead or crippled? Nobody knows."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Mack took a deep breath. "As I said, GC-161 was very dangerous and nobody knows the long-term consequences of exposure to it. This isn't a comic book. The government seized all the laboratory records and suppressed the research. Officially nobody knows what happened to the data."

"But your father was one of the scientists involved? He'd be aware."

"We're not allowed to discuss that. He now works for a small research firm in Paradise Valley and does classified work."

„Oh!"

She can't say it, but he's probably working for the American government now, continuing Atron's secret research.

"But you don't work there with him?"

"No, I'm engaged in teaching at the universities instead. It gives me more freedom to travel and to meet people without supervision and interference. I can't discuss my father's research, but I'm making my own reputation in the field. All sorts of odd people contact me now. You're not the only one.

Hmm. Not the only contact or not the only one with odd powers? She's being deliberately vague, isn't she?

"Look, I'm sorry about Mystery Girl, but I still need some help. I need to master these abilities. Can you refer me to somebody?"

Mack frowned. "I'm not sure that I should bother to. Frankly, you're very immature. Using your abilities for stupid pranks that might expose you? That's deeply stupid. I know that Mystery Girl used to do stupid tricks like that, but she was only fourteen years old at the time!. You're nineteen, an adult. You're stupidly endangering yourself and you'd be a danger to anyone that was trying to help you."

I flushed at her comments. She was right.

"Okay, maybe I've been using these abilities poorly, but it's a very real temptation. If you had them you'd understand my position. Maybe if I had a 'spotter' he'd be able to help me control myself, point out when I'm misusing my gifts."

"You know Jiminy Cricket?"

„Who?"

"He was Pinnochio's conscience in the Disney Movie." Mack sighed. "Never mind. You've obviously never been to Disneyland. It's a big deal here."

"Ah, I'm British, not American. What if I clean up my act? Stop the practical jokes. Would you help me?"

Mack hesitated.

"Look, I really need someone who has powers and would know more about them, and how they live with them in their daily lives.," I begged.

"Well I may know some possibilities, others who have powers. They might not have the same powers as you, but maybe they could help and advise." disclosed Annie.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Annie, I much appreciate your help,"

Mack frowned. "But there is a string attached. I'd appreciate it if you could visit the States sometime so I can do some tests and further analyze your powers and their potential."

"I would love to, but I can't promise that it will be anytime soon. I'll be going back to the UK to see my family soon, but hopefully this coming year I can afford a trip to the States," I assured her.

"All right, but when you're ready just let me know."

"Will do." I responded. "Can you send me a list of those who have powers, who might be able to help me?"

She stared at me in surprise. "You still don't get it! Having powers can put you in danger, you and anyone around you! I have to protect the names of everyone, and that also includes you. I will not reveal their names or your own name, that's privileged information. I can contact potential advisors for you, but that's the best that I can do. If they do agree to mentor you, or at least talk to you, they will contact me. Then, and only then, will I reveal your name to them. It's need to know only."

"Oh, ah, thank you. I've been so preoccupied with my powers that I wasn't thinking about the larger implications."

"Obviously! Well you'd better start immediately if you want to avoid ending up on a dissection table somewhere."

"Sorry."

She looked like she was about to end the call. "Wait! How will you determine the mentor?"

"Geographically. It won't be helpful if the willing individual lives in Singapore so I'll focus initially on Europeans, starting with England. You're not alone."

"Thank you."

She nodded and cut the connection.

I sighed. All I could do was wait and hope. Frustrated, I floated some pens over and began orbiting them, but after a few minutes I lay on my bed with my phone hovering. Maybe I better check on my arrangements for my return to the UK. I hadn't seen my parents or boyfriend in several weeks. It now felt like years.

I wasn't the same person anymore, was I?

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: A Small Matter

**Chapter 6: A Small Matter**

When it seemed I was powerful, I wouldn't realize how powerful I truly was. This wasn't until I met an old acquaintance.

 **\- Alyssa**

* * *

My flight back to the UK was really relaxing and gave me time to reflect on what happened in the last couple of weeks. Thanks to my acquired powers in Spain, I was returning to the UK a very different person than the naïve student who had left. Yes, I was looking forward to seeing my parents again, but now I was also concerned how I could keep my secret from them. I didn't think it would be good idea to reveal my new abilities to my parents. I loved them, but they were pretty conservative, suspicious of anyone or anything different, and would probably react badly if they found out. I wanted to have a normal happy reunion with them.

Finally meeting again with J.R. was also one of my plans for the day. I'd been busy in Spain and felt a little guilty at my blowing him off. We arranged to meet at a coffee shop after I dropped my bags off at my parent's house. The house was empty as they were at work when I arrived home. I texted J.R. telling him I was on my way and I'd see him shortly outside the coffee shop. He was already waiting and I greeted him with a smile and a wave, J.R. returning the same. We went inside the coffee shop to order our drinks, and then sat outside and waited for them to be brought out to us.

Like myself, J.R. was learning German and he insisted that we speak German to improve our skills with the language. We commenced our conversation with recent updates, things that we'd been up to since we were away. Then the conversation took a sharp turn to serious.

I was hesitant. "Uh, I'm not sure where to begin, but I had some odd experiences happen to me while in Spain."

"Let me guess. You met this incredibly sexy Spanish guitarist and you want to run away to Andalusia with him, but you're afraid that your parents will disapprove?" JR was something of a nerd (a much older nerd, more in his 40s than 30s) with a deadpan delivery, and it was sometimes hard to tell if he was being serious.

"What? No, nothing like that! I was in an accident."

"I've already heard about it.. A mutual friend told me and suggested that I talk to you."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Annie Mack, the geneticist."

"She contacted you?"

"Yes, she helped me through a rough patch three years ago. She put me in touch with somebody who'd already dealt with many of the same issues. This is my opportunity to do the same for somebody else. I have a debt to pay."

I said nothing, working out what he was referring to. If Annie Mack had referred him, then he also must have hidden abilities? A coincidence? What are the odds of that?

I lowered my voice. "What did she tell you?"

"Just that you'd acquired some unusual abilities through an accident. No specific details about the accident or your powers. She said that it would be your decision to tell if you found me acceptable."

"So, you're not ‚normal'?"

"Is anybody 'normal'? But if you mean do I have some odd power? Yes I do, and apparently so do you."

I glanced around. "Uh huh. Watch." I demonstrated my telekinesis by levitating the sugar packet, ripping off the top and pouring it in the cup. Then I telekinetically used my teaspoon to stir the coffee before placing the cup neatly on the saucer.

J.R. blanched, switching back to English unconsciously in his stress. "Are you insane? Lesson #1, never do that in a public setting! Somebody might see you."

"I checked. Nobody's watching us."

He shook his head and then gestured slightly with his chin. "There's a security camera directly behind you that's covering this area."

I twisted around. Oops! "Oh, I didn't notice that. Sorry."

He growled. "Sorry doesn't cut it! Your body was blocking its line of sight, so it probably didn't catch your little Performance. However, that is no excuse. You're treating this like it was a game! I'm not sure I want to put myself in the line of fire trying to help you."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Then start acting like it! Your power makes you dangerous and people attack what they don't understand. You cannot use your power casually to amuse yourself."

"Powers, not power."

"You have more than one?"

"Uh huh, but I guess you don't want a demonstration of them here."

"Finish your coffee. We'll need somewhere more private to continue this conversation."

* * *

One hour later we were in the chalk hills in the west of Wiltshire. The Stonehenge monument on the Salisbury plain to the east attracted a lot of tourists, but this area wasn't as popular. We were parked in a valley hidden between the hills, safe from prying eyes.

"We should be safe enough here. Let's see what you have," J.R. noted.

I moved a few feet away and then levitated a sugar packet I'd brought along. "That's one." I then pointed a finger at the packet and zapped it with an electrical bolt, vaporizing it. "That's two." I then transformed my body into water and flowed down into a puddle, and then reformed into my normal self. "That's three."

I smirked at J.R.'s stunned expression.

"Good Lord, I don't believe this? How on earth did you acquire all these powers?" J.R. was bewildered.

"To make a long story short, I fell into a puddle of chemicals, which apparently was an experimental serum designed to grant the subject superpowers." I divulged. "Still interested in coaching me?"

He was silent for a second and then nodded. "You have potential, It'd be a shame to waste it, but the variety of powers is very rare. Most people only develop one ability."

"Really? And what's your power? I assume that you have one, correct?".

"Hmm, well since you showed me yours, I'll show you mine," quipped J.R., trying not to smile at the subtle sexual reference. .

J.R. quickly scanned our surroundings, making sure that the coast was clear.

"I'm careful not to do this out in public. Observe." He frowned, concentrating, and then began shrinking, miniaturizing himself rapidly. But rather than getting shorter he hovered at the same height as he shrank. Huh, he was levitating. He moved forward close to my face, making me flinch a little, and then backed away and reversed to normal size again.

"So you can shrink yourself? Maybe you should call yourself 'Tiny Tim' or 'Tom Thumb'?"

"You don't need a special name if nobody knows about you. If I did use one, I'd probably call myself 'Atom', but too bad DC comics have copyrighted that name," He grinned. "All the good names were already taken."

I laughed. "Then all you'd need is a thesauraus and you can find the synonyms for 'Atom'."

He nodded. "And the shrinking? It's not just limited to my own body."

He'd brought a 'coffee to go' along with us and he picked up his cup. "Now you see it..." The cup suddenly began shrinking in his hand, ending the size of a thimble. "...and now you don't."

"A nice trick."

"I can shrink an object as long as I'm in physical contact with it, and if it's not physically larger than myself."

I smiled. "J.R., that's amazing. Any idea how you're doing that?"

"Annie Mack theorises that it's an odd form of telekinesis. I'm using it to compress the space between my molecules. The TK field I'm generating can also work on the objects that I'm holding."

"And the flying?"

"The same TK. It won't work when I'm normal size, but if I'm small the TK field's strength intensifies, allowing me to fly or hover. I'm still practicing, trying to increase my maneuverability as a flier, but it's a work in progress."

"Interesting power, but I don't know how you'd benefit from having the ability to shrink."

"You'd be surprised. It comes in handy for infiltration or theft. Theft is not really my style, but as infiltration it can be quite useful. I can easily get by any door bouncer when out Clubbing, not that I like clubbing anyway." quipped J.R. while necking the last of his coffee.

After he finished his Cup, he gestured and we got back into his car. "This meeting took longer than I expected, and I need to get somewhere, sorry. We'll need to meet again soon to go over some basics."

"So you are willing to teach me?"

"I'm willing to try to teach, but the burden falls on you. The real question is 'are you willing to learn'?"

We were both quiet on the drive back, each reflecting on our roles in life, current and future.

* * *

He pulled up in front of my house and I thanked him for his offer to mentor. Then I had a stray thought. "You know, J.R., you never did explain how you got your shrinking power? There must be a story behind that."

He nodded. "Yes, there is, but it's not mine to tell. There is no way I can explain how I acquired it without implicating somebody else and endangering their own privacy and security. This is what you still need to grasp. The constant need for security. Powers are as much a burden as a gift and you need to internalize that dichotomy. It needs to shape how you think, and how you act. You're no longer a carefree college student."

"Yes, I get it."

"No you don't. but you will."

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7: Flight of Fancy (3184)

**Chapter 7: Flight of Fancy (3184)**

When I think about other people and their childhood fantasies, I feel the luckiest person on earth to do what many only dreamt or wish they could do.

 **\- Alyssa**

* * *

I wasn't able to meet again with J.R. for another three days. He was busy with his work and I was tied up with studies, family and my boyfriend. We finally found a mutually agreeable time and met at a busy pub in Bulbridge. With me being a devout vegetarian, the pub's offerings proved a challenge and I finally had to settle on the Ploughman's lunch. The food would never win stars in the Michelin Guide. After a quick bite washed down with the local ale, which J.R. drunk and I drunk white wine, we headed back to the downland valley that we'd used earlier.

* * *

"So what is today's lesson, Oh Guide?"

"I was thinking about your powers and it's possible that you've overlooking one. Just how strong is your TK?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've only seen you lift small objects so this is hypothetical. Exactly how much weight can you deadlift? Have you determined that?"

"Oh? Ah, I was able to lift and then crush an automobile wreck in Spain, so I can lift at least a ton without too much strain, but I don't know what my upper limit is."

"That should suffice for this. Do you recall how I was able to hover in the air with my TK?. My own telekinesis is limited, but yours is much stronger."

„So?"

"Your telekinesis. You maybe limiting yourself by focusing on moving objects," he was being cryptic.

"What is it? Tell me, because I'm curious to know?" I was intrigued to know.

"Well I kind of want it to be a surprise."

"Now you're the one who's playing games. What do I have to do?" I asked

"I'd like you to try to jump and think of your telekinesis at the same time," he instructed.

J.R. stepped back and scanned the area. All alone. "Come on, lets give it a try."

I shrugged and tried to repeat the same focus that I used when moving objects with my TK. Got it. I then bent my knees and jumped straight up. Usually when one jumps they then fall to the ground, thanks to Sir Isaac Newton. Instead, my feet were no longer touching the ground. I was now staying up in the air, looking down at J.R. who was looking up at me. I almost felt like I was on stilts; but there were no stilts. I was levitating in the air, and doing so at my own command.

"J.R., I can't believe this! Did you know I could do this?" I was enraptured and tried to keep my voice calm.

"It's obvious to a comic book reader. And critics say that they're not educational. Looks like the comics were correct. If you can levitate things off the ground, it means that you can also levitate yourself off the ground," J.R. sounded smug, but he was staring at me with an odd look. I was probably looking amazed and bewildered.

"So how do I...?" I asked, pointing down.

"Oh, well I don't have all the answers. Some things you'll need to figure out for yourself. If worse comes to worse you can just shut off your TK then gravity should do the rest."

I didn't want to just fall down in a heap, so I visualized putting myself back on the ground smoothly. I had to focus but I sank down landing softly on my feet.

"Nice landing, but you'll need to practice before you attempt anything more ambitious than that. Did you say you have other plans for later today?" asked J.R., grinning.

I didn't answer him. I was still buzzing, really psyched up by my new ability. If I could levitate like that, I could potentially learn to fly, couldn't I? I had made other plans for later today, but this had precedence over those plans. After quick consideration, I changed my plans on the spot. "Let me make some calls and cancel those other plans. I've got a better idea." I smiled, looking up at the sky.

* * *

We spent the next couple of hours practicing lifting myself up smoothly and then landing again. J.R. was insistent that I don't rise any higher than 4 meters in the air. "If you're TK shuts off suddenly while you're in the air, you could get hurt or killed. You need to learn to crawl before you can walk." I was getting impatient but he was the mentor, so I continued my impression of an invisible lift.

Finally he mentored me over. "All right, let's move on. Now I want you to rise about 5 meter, pause, and then shut down your TK.

„What?!"

"I want you to start falling and then try to turn on your TK back on to stop your fall. If you start panicking when you begin to fall then it's better that you practice this close to the ground. It's a skill that might save your life some day. A pilot spends hundreds of hours practicing on the ground before he's allowed to even sit in a real plane's cockpit. This is a similar situation, dry runs for practice."

We spent the next hour with practicing my falling. The first couple of times I screamed as I dropped like a rock, but then I got used to the feeling. This must what skydiving felt like? I failed stopping myself at first, but then I got the hang of it. The trick was not to 'slam on the breaks' as I fell...that was the same as hitting an invisible floor. Painful. I had to learn to grab my body and then slow my fall, decelerating quickly. As I got more comfortable with doing the trick, I rose higher, but J.R. still insisted no higher than 30 feet for my safety. Since I couldn't go higher, I began to see how close to the ground I could fall before I needed to stop myself. It was an interesting challenge and I had fun.

At first I was trying to judge the distance by sight, but then J.R. suggested that I try to use my TK to sense the ground as I fell. He was right. If I extended my TK I could get an exact sense of the remaining distance rushing towards me. With enough practice, I'd be able to come to a smooth landing like they show in the movies. The trick would be making it look effortless. Easy with CGI, but the reality would be a lot harder to master.

While I'd been practicing, J.R. had amused himself watching me and sometimes joining me by shrinking down to fly next to me. It was a fun time, but after a few of hours I needed the loo, so we decided to call it a day. As we drove back to town, it occurred to me that I was lucky that I'd been wearing trousers, or J.R. would have been getting a great upskirt view of me when I was levitating. Another valuable lesson. I'd need to make sure that my wardrobe was practical for any future coaching sessions.

* * *

We spent the following practice session repeating the falling exercises, but we also began moving horizontally back and forth. It was good practice for dodging, but it had the same problem with sudden TK stops. They could hurt! The first attempt made me start vomiting and J.R. theorized that my inner organs were shifting due to inertia, making me sick. I had to TK clamp my whole body, organs and all, so they all stopped together. Once I got used to that, all the queasiness stopped. Maneuvering in the air was much harder than it looked.

* * *

Finally the big day arrived.

"So, Miss Browne, what are your expectations for your first real flying lesson?" bantered J.R.. He was pointing the video camera at me. I was trying to look chirpy to hide my nervousness.

"Hmm… excited obviously, but also a little nervous," I admitted. I think I was wearing a rigid smile and I could feel my heart pumping. I tried to convince myself that it was just stage fright, like the time I had to speak in the front of the school auditorium. Mrs. Humphry had suggested that I just try to imagine my audience in their underwear. I tried to picture J.R. in his skivvies...it wasn't helping, he probably had liver spots and was really hairy.

"Well that's understandable, it is your first time," said J.R., as he continued filming me. We were planning to send the recording to Annie Mack as a progress report.

We went back to our usual practice site in the vale, far from any inquisitive neighbors. Also far from any commercial flightpaths. There was a strong breeze and I was planning to go high altitude today. I didn't know how high I'd end up, and I feared catching hypothermia or frost bite from the wind chill, so I'd dressed warmly. I was now wearing thermal clothing, my winter-coat, which was waterproof and warmed up my body. On the other-hand I was starting to feel hot because it was a warm day.

"Ready Miss Browne?" asked J.R., still recording me as I checked my mobile phone.

I looked up at J.R., and then down at my phone setting the timer. I put the phone away and smiled. "Ready. All aboard!"

J.R. miniaturized himself and flew himself onto my shoulder with the camera still in his hand. We still weren't sure how effective the filming would be, but one needs start somewhere.

"Is the camera still rolling?" I asked nervously, looking up at the sky.

"Sure is. I'm sure that "M' would appreciate any sort of video documentation to help analyze your powers and their capabilities. It would help if we had another camera and another person to film it," he groused.

"Can't be helped at present. We'll just have to make do," I responded. I focused on the clouds and the little gap in them. "That gap will be my target."

"All Right, but that's your ceiling max. If you find yourself emerging above the clouds you'll need to drop back down to cloud level. You'd be too visible up there to any commercial aircraft, but you're small enough that you shouldn't trip off any alarms. We need to literally 'keep off the radar'."

"Hide in the clouds, got it."

"I hope you're not afraid of heights, because that fear might effect your TK focus."

"If I can travel in a plane, I can handle this," I asserted confidently. In truth, I was feeling the nerves, and trying to project the confidence to take that one big leap into the sky.

"Well, when you're ready Browne, it's time to do what so many only dream of doing," encouraged J.R..

"I know. I can't waste more time dawdling. I need to reunite with my parents soon… might as well have fun before then." I smiled and clamped my body with my TK. All set. I crouched my knees and looked up at the pretty blue hole in the clouds. "Lets fly!"

J.R. held tight onto my shoulder as I used all the power in my legs to jump as high as I could, using my TK to continue yanking me upward. I shot up into the sky accelerating. I screamed in joy as I climbed. I could see the clouds approaching and I shifted direction, aiming at the cloud gap.

I tried to use my TK to feel the cloud layer, but it wasn't solid enough to register. I shot through the hole in the clouds popping out above them. I halted my rising and observed the horizon. It was a sea of white fluffy clouds and more clouds that loomed over the blue horizon.

"Oh my god, this is so beautiful! I can only see this when I'm in a plane!" I scanned my surroundings, admiring the scenery.

I whooped with joy, realizing that I could fly and repeat the experience when I wanted.

"You're too high!" a small voice yelled. J.R. had burrowed inside my coat's collar to protect himself. Oops!

I descended into the clouds below, out of sight of any potential observers. Ugh! My TK didn't help my navigating and I had to rely on sight to get my bearings. It was like being lost in the old thick smog of Victorian London. I could feel the cold on my face but it wasn't bothering me as much as I had expected it to. Due to adrenalin or was it something else? But I could feel the difference in trying to breath, the air was too thin and I was starting to get lightheaded, my heart hammering. Still too high?

I dropped altitude to emerge below the clouds cover, much easier to see and a little easier to breathe. I hovered there, admiring the landscape spread below. Then I felt a tickle on my neck, J.R. was moving around.

"Is everything okay?" My voice sounded odd in the thin air.

I heard a strange buzzing.

"I can't hear you! Get closer to my ear!"

A few seconds later the tiny voice yelled. "I'm fine but I lost the camera! I couldn't hold on with your acceleration. I'm not sure if I dropped it or if it fell inside your clothing? Can you feel it?"

I couldn't feel anything different and I certainly didn't want him doing a body search on me, and then I realized that I had another option. I carefully patted myself down with my TK. Nothing.

"No, it's not on me. It must have fallen."

"Damn. Oh well. At least it's a nice view."

I hoped that he meant the landscape. J.R. was a friend and I didn't need any more complications in my life. But if he was referring to the scenery, it was an understatement. The lowlands stretched out below us to the west and south, chalk hills separated with vales and valleys like earthen waves rolling across the countryside. The green and brown surfaces were accented by flashes of white where erosion had exposed the chalk deposits underneath. Far to the east was a flat surface...the plain of Salisbury. From this distance I couldn't make out the details, but the famous Stonehenge monoliths were there somewhere. it was awesome!

"It's hard to breathe. We can't stay up here too long." J.R. yelled.

"Yes! Let me circle once and then we'll set down! I wonder how fast I can go?" I answered my own question by shooting off to circle the area, staying close to the cloud cover. Wow, if any serious birdwatchers were in the area they'd be getting a surprise. Oh, oh. but if anyone has a telephoto lens on their camera I'd be exposed!

"Hang on!" Shoot, now where did he park his car? There it is! I dove quickly and braked just in time, landing neat as a pin. Heh, those practice sessions were paying off after all.

Pausing to enjoy the moment, I startled when my phone rang. It was my mum.

"Alyssa, your father and I just got home. Where are you, dear?"

"Hi, I'm with a friend right now, but I should be home shortly."

"All right. I'll start making dinner now. It's one of your favorites so come straight home before you father eats it all. Love you.""

"Love you too mum." I responded, putting my phone back in my pocket. "I'll need to get home soon."

J.R. had been sitting on my shoulder, amused. He hopped off and returned to normal size, grinning at my face. I was still really hyped and in a state of euphoria.

"And did you have fun?"

I smiled, embarrassed. "That was so amazing, J.R., thank you. I can't believe it. I can fly!"

"Eh, you're a bird and almost any bird can fly."

"Yes, while this one certainly can." I spoke softly, trying not to boast.

"Don't feel an average girl anymore, do you? I'd say you must feel like some sort of hero," bantered J.R..

I laughed. "I'm not a superhero, just a young girl with powers having fun."

"Well you do have the powers, maybe you should consider using them for good or for some cause," He suggested.

I didn't want to go there yet, so I avoided the discussion. "As much as I would love to talk more about it, I think it's time I went home." I was still buzzing from the experience.

"Yeah, I think you are right. So, how about a hug?" J.R. offered, throwing out his arms.

"Sure why not." I was as happy as a lark, and now I could fly like one!

We embraced tightly. It felt good. And then he drove me home, dropping me off down the street from my house. I left my winter coat in his car for the next practice session to avoid having to explain to my parents why I was wearing it this time of the year.

I think I was strutting and skipping a little on my way home. In retrospect, I was oblivious that my cheery behavior might lead my parents to having suspicions of what I was up to.

The thought and speculation of becoming a superhero entered my mind, but it wasn't an idea that I was particularly keen on. Even I realized the many risks that profession would pose. I could fly! That ability gave me prospects to travel around the world and explore the vast wonders. Not many would get that opportunity to explore. Naively, I ignored the problems of entering those countries by flying in illegally, but the thought of traveling for free overshadowed any concern for the concept of illegal entry.

Daydreaming, I arrived at my parents house too soon and let myself in. As I entered the house I was greeted by my mum entering the hallway with a smile on her face. We embraced but then mum noticed something odd when touching my skin.

"Alyssa, you're skin's so cool yet it's warm outside. Do you feel all right?" Before I could answer with an alibi, my father entered the hallway, distracting us.

After eating dinner and chatting, I noticed the time. Oh oh, I still had a rendezvous scheduled with Charles, my boyfriend. I started to leave to get ready, looking chirpy and jaunty, but my parents stopped me. They were looking at me with suspicion.

I was puzzled. "What's wrong?"

My mum eyed me carefully. "You know, Alysssa, you seem like you're in an unusually good mood. What happened to you today?"

"I just flew today." I answered truthfully, which caused my folks to frown in an odd way.

"But your flight was last week?" Mum said.

"I mean metaphorically. I just had a busy and productive day. Got to enjoy it while it lasts. I need to get ready now." I smiled and then skipped up the stairs, leaving my parents wondering about my behavior.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Foreign Aid

**Chapter 8. Foreign Aid**

I'm not into the idea of lying, in fact, I feel really dirty about it. Unfortunately now that I'm not your average girl anymore and I'm leading a double life, I understand that it comes with the territory. The first lie I told my parents would be necessary to approach the one person who could help me.

 **-Alyssa**

* * *

Annie Mack and I had been in touch on a regular basis, which was always regarding the latest updates about my powers. I told her that recently I've been hiccuping bubbles, which luckily no one saw me doing, but it became a concern if somebody did see and began asking questions. There were also incidents where I sneezed and a swarm of bubbles floated out of my mouth and popped in the air. The worst that happened was when I caused a telekinetic explosion around the room, which did quite a lot of damage, even shattered glass objects even a window. This was where I was getting more concerned, if I was to get hay fever and sneeze constantly and accidentally hurt someone.

When Annie heard about my sneezes that triggered telekinetic bursts, she became concerned about my issue and understood how urgent it was. She offered me a free plane ticket to fly to California immediately, which I felt guilty about and was reluctant to accept. But I knew that if I didn't accept, I could potentially become a hazard to others or raise suspicions that I was the one causing all the damage.

I subsequently accepted the offer and arranged to fly to California two days later. Even though I was tempted to use my powers to fly there, I was concerned if I would become exhausted while crossing the Atlantic. It was best that I rely on planes to take me from country to country until I was sure that I had the durability and capacity to make such long daring adventures across the globe. Besides, I wasn't ready or tempted to start entering countries illegally, it was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

I didn't have any arrangements for the whole week with my friends, but was prepared to give them an alibi should they invite me to hangout. I even told my parents that I would be staying at a friend's house, and I was relieved when they didn't ask me who it was.

Lying to my friends, especially to my parents was something I was uncomfortable with, but I knew how vital this trip would be. How much my future might depend on it. My small suitcase in hand, I hugged and kissed my parents and I made my journey to Gatwick Airport.

* * *

On the way there, my heart was racing and I still felt dirty about lying, but there was no going back now. I already had the tickets printed out and they were paid for by Annie Mack.

I had lunch at the airport and boarded the plane, feeling excited and happy that I would be visiting America for the first time ever. Luckily I had a window seat and I gazed out of the window smiling, unable to lift the smile off my face.

When the plane took off, it almost felt the same like flying without a plane. The only difference was I was inside a cabin, so I could not feel the wind around my body when I launched into the air and into the clouds. Looking out of the window and at the blanket of clouds and the clear blue sky, I was hankering to start practicing with my flight abilities some more. Unfortunately I was locked in the plane and was flying like everyone else. I looked at the other passengers who peered out of the window admiring the view. Surely they must have wondered what it was like to fly like a bird, and all I could say to them if I could was that it was the most exhilarating and heart-stopping experience one could ever have. How lucky I was to be one of the only people who could fly, while everyone else remained grounded without superpower. It did kind of make me feel bad at times. Nonetheless I would tell them that having powers could be a burden even more than a blessing, which was why I needed to see Annie Mack.

The flight was long and I dozed off.

I had a vivid dream about being startled by a flight attendant, which caused me to telekinetically rip open the emergency door causing suction. All the passengers panicked and the alarm went off as small objects were sucked out of the open emergency door. The plane started to go down, which caused the passengers to scream for their lives. Having little to no other option, I unbuckled my belt as a flight attendant yelled at me not to.

Once I was free, I allowed myself to be sucked out of the plane and take control of gravity. I saw the plane continue to plummet to the ground and in a daring act of heroism, I dived after the plane and used my TK to take control of the plane. With everyone on board safe and calm, I then transported the plane to its destination.

When we arrived in Los Angeles airport, I saw fire engines and ambulances deployed at the runway, expecting the stricken flight. I carefully landed the plane on the ground and received a round of applause from the crowd, who saw me in action of doing a heroic deed. I remained floating in the air and admiring the attention and praise I was receiving. Then I found myself at an award ceremony where I received a medal from President Barack Obama, which was an overwhelming sensation. I looked at my audience who were smiling and clapping, which made me feel like a true hero.

I woke up with a start, still on the plane.

I realized that I'd been dreaming the whole time and that I was still the same secretive girl with powers, who hasn't yet been exposed. I tried to remain calm and focused on my surroundings. I feared that if I went back to sleep, I could potentially trigger my TK during a dream sequence, which could cause internal damage to the plane and endanger the passengers. I decided to read my book, trying to focus on the words that were printed on the pages.

* * *

The plane did eventually land, safely, and I was relieved that I was where I needed to be and that I was no longer a potential danger to my fellow passengers.

I successfully checked through security and was granted entry into the country, after I stated how long I was staying for and the purpose of my visit. On my way out of the airport, I was greeted by my contact, whom Annie Mack arranged to meet and collect me. He was a black man with a tall athletic physique and broad shoulders. When he smiled he showed his top teeth that gleamed white and created an arch above his lips and under his nose. His eyes were dark brown almost matching the same colour as his pupils. He was a very good looking man and I was charmed by his overall visage and how he greeted me.

"You must be Alyssa," assumed the man and warmly offered me his hand. He had a strong American accent, but not the ghetto hood accent I'd seen so often in the American shows.

"I am indeed," I admitted.

"I'm Ray, it's nice to meet you Alyssa," introduced Ray.

A few minutes later Ray was driving us in his fancy red Ferrari, wearing his expensive looking shades while hanging his arm out of the open window. It was a thrilling sensation riding in the Ferrari with an irresistible and presentable man. The sensation was almost as thrilling when flying for the first time, my stomach was in knots and I was uncontrollably smiling. Ray drove really fast with the windows open and the wind hitting me hard in the face, brought back the memory of my first flying lesson and reliving the experience. We didn't talk much on the way as he concentrated on his driving, but we engaged in small talk despite how loud the wind was.

He did kind of flirt with me and told me how much he loved my English accent. I was flattered, but I hoped that he wasn't going to hit on me, because I would have to reveal to him I've got a serious boyfriend. Luckily it never became necessary. I asked him about what he did for a living and he said he was a Navy Seal taking a well-earned holiday, which would explain his strong athletic figure.

Ray drove on the edge of the coastal road, where I could see the vast blue ocean and the bright orange coast. It was so beautiful, I breathed through my nose basking in the exquisite environment of California.

* * *

The car pulled approached a closed gate, where Ray spoke into the intercom and subsequently the gates opened. The car pulled over on a large flat driveway where I could not only see the house, but also a tennis court and a swimming pool. There were two other cars parked and both looked flashy and expensive. Whoever lived here must be rich to be able to afford such luxuries and own a house in the middle of nowhere in California.

I stepped out of the car and it never felt so good to stretch my legs. It was an inviting looking house, captivating in its architectural design. I walked with Ray to the entrance, where the door was opened and there stood a female who looked the same age as Ray. It was no question that this female was undoubtedly Annie Mack, who I recognized from our Skype chats. She adorned a warm gentle smile with fine thin lips. Her nose was long and wide and had dark expressive eyes with long trimmed dark eyebrows. She wore her dark hair short and straight, which draped over her shoulders.

She greeted Ray and hugged him fervently as if they were close long term friends. She looked at me and smiled, extending her hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Alyssa."

"Pleasure to meet you, Annie," I responded feeling nervous with my heart jumping in my chest.

"Come here." smiled Annie, flinging out her arms and wrapping them around me.

Normally I preferred being hugged by people whom I have known for a long time, or if they had asked for my permission. Annie on the other hand I kind of warmed up to instantly when I finally met her in person, so her hugging me I have no objections towards.

"Come in, you two," asked Annie, stepping back and letting Ray and I into her home.

* * *

The interior was just what I'd expect when I saw the exterior. The lounge was packed with luxuries, furniture and other décor which looked expensive, but that can be expected from someone like Annie who could afford it.

One thing I didn't mention was I snuck J.R. into the country in my hand luggage, which I took on board the plane. Even though I didn't sneak into the country illegally, I assisted in smuggling a non citizen into the country, which did make me feel a little dirty for doing something illegal. Annie didn't seem to have any qualms about it, because her and her sister Alex would trespass on other people's properties, or do things that would be considered petty crime. The reason for bringing J.R. was required by Annie. She didn't explain why, she just told me he's required to participate in one of the Tests, which would be conducted on me.

Annie made Ray, J.R. and me a drink before we were all sat down and Annie would interview me. The questions Annie would ask me were substantial and relevant, which I was willing to disclose and answer rather openly. The interview was long, but I was willing to go through with it to the end, because I was serious about coming up with a solution to my problem.

* * *

After the interview, we took a private lift, which lead to an underground subway. We boarded the high-tech futuristic looking tram, which I would admit was an epic ride, just as epic as the journey on the plane and riding in Ray's car.

When we reached our destination, Annie approached a thick metallic door, and scanned her eyes on the retinal scanner and gave out her name. In response, there was a female voice emitting above the door, „Access granted, welcome Annie Mack." The doors opened automatically sideways, and we all stepped into the lobby, where a warm female secretary had us fill in the registration form and handed us visitor IDs.

With our visitor IDs around her necks, we stepped through the other automatic door where we were beheld to a gigantic hallway, where there was a mass of people walking. I assumed they were employees, because some wore lab-coats and others smart suits.

Annie reminded me of an essential rule I have to follow as a guest in the lab, which was to avoid any social interaction with other subjects, who possessed powers too. I was intrigued to know what powers they had, but Annie was expressly forbidden to reveal. All she told me was that they would go through numerous tests and also be given therapy and counseling. She claimed that the purpose of her organisation was not to extract the source of the subject's powers, and use them to create clones or serums, which would grant anyone powers. The purpose was to help those who have powers, and how to live with them and maintain a double life, without raising suspicions and alerting the authorities.

Each registered subject would be under surveillance and protection in three stages, the green, the orange and the red.

Green: The subject is of stable and good conduct, the subject is able to blend and adapt well into society. Whenever the subject requires counseling, guidance and or any assistance, the subject will be provided with additional support.

Orange: The subject has raised suspicion and caused turmoil in the community. The subject is required to seek our support and guidance and keep a low profile, until the heat and tension within the community has faded. Sanctuary will be offered to the subject, refusal to accept sanctuary and the subject continues to commit acts of reckless activity; it could be escalated to stage red.

Red: The subject has caused suspicion and uproar in the community, the authorities are on high alert and have taken safety precautions to protect the community from any potential danger. Further drastic action must be taken to deal with the subject, which will be decided by the board and chairman.

Annie directed me into a private room, which from the outside, it looked like a cell-door. I was told by Annie that my badge would open the door. When the door automatically opened as I held my badge in front of the door, I saw the room was bigger than I expected. It looked like a luxury hotel room, which I don't get to see much in my life whenever I went on holiday. Usually I stayed in cheaper accommodations, even in hostels, but this was a real treat for me.

The room had a double platform bed, with a square bedside table with a hexagon lamp on top. Opposite in front of the bed was a widescreen TV. I was even shown an ensuite bathroom, which had a shower, bath and a sink. The floor of the bathroom decorated with marble tiles, which glistened in the bathroom light.

Last but not least, Annie showed me some other luxuries I had available in the room. I had a mini-fridge, a wide selection of clothes which were in my size and I could call room service, in case I had any specific requests.

I was told that none of the tests arranged were going to be carried out today, and I could spend the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying Annie's hospitality. I was specifically notified that I had to stay in my room because the other areas of the facility were restricted. I assumed that this was because most activities that took place and were conducted routinely were classified.

It did almost feel like being in a cell (not that I ever was in a cell), but it was filled and furnished with enough opulence to keep me entertained. The room was connected to Wi-fi, which enabled me to contact my friends via messenger. I never told them where I was, but I told them I was having fun and that I was keeping well.

I was asked what I wanted for dinner and I made my request, which was a vegetarian pizza. I enjoyed my dinner while watching American TV. I did find it hard to navigate through the channels, because there were so many to choose from, but I settled on some comedies with American actors who I was familiar with. There were even a couple of reality shows and game shows, which convinced me Americans sure do have such vigorous personalities, maybe even more so compared to the Brits. Then again I was in a foreign country where they spoke my language, but they had a different accent, which I found really captivating and caused me to smile.

After brushing my teeth and being dressed for bed, I watched a little TV with low volume, because I had other things on my mind. The tests I was worried how demanding or dangerous they could be, I knew they were necessary, but I was worried if I would receive bad news about my biological analysis. Is my body going to further mutate and result in having to live with other handicaps and burdens? Will I become so powerful that I can't control it and become a danger to my friends, family and other people I don't know, but don't want to hurt? Will I have to reveal my secret to my parents or boyfriend, and how will I explain how I got these powers?

This was all too much for me to worry about, and would effect my sleep, which I needed to be fresh for tomorrow for the big day. I then thought of something less worrisome, which was Ray's reception towards me and how it seemed he's taking an interest in me. Great, not only is J.R. interested in me, but so is Ray. None of them have ever hit on me, so I'm willing to remain good friends with them.

* * *

The next morning I asked for a light breakfast, but I was not only served a large breakfast, but also my breakfast had bacon. I don't think I made it clear I was vegetarian, so I decided to eat the pancakes until I was no longer hungry and lump the rest, hope I don't offend whoever made it for me.

I was a little nervous with how the day was going to turn out. After I had my breakfast, I was allowed one hour to have a rest before I was collected from my room. My bowels were rumbling and I was trembling, until I received a knock at the door. I answered it and there stood Ray, who greeted me a good morning with a warm smile. He escorted me to where Annie was, ready to commence with the tests.

Once in the lab, I was greeted by Annie, who instructed me to change into this leotard that was handed to me. I changed behind a curtain, as I neatly piled up my clothes and changed into the tight leotard. Inspected my look in a mirror behind the curtain, I could see and feel how skin tight it was. It felt like I was naked and wearing a second skin, which was black and had a hexagon pattern. I was told to tie my hair up, and I tied it in a ponytail, which luckily only draped over the cervical part of my spinal cord.

I was embarrassed to walk out, knowing that Ray was going to be out there, probably going to gawk at me. Nonetheless I was going to remain calm, friendly and obedient once I walk out there. I walked out from behind the curtains and there stood Annie, Ray and J.R.. Ray and J. the only men in the room, looked at me in the eyes and not at my body, which did make me feel more comfortable being seen in the leotard.

„Okay Alyssa, now that you're dressed we can now proceed with the tests, are you ready," asked Annie, smiling and waiting for my response.

„Ready," said I, with my heart pounding in my chest and feigning a confident smile.

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: Das Experiment

**Chapter 9: Das Experiment**

The more I ponder about my powers and the impact they have had on my life, I think of both the positives and negatives. The more I think about the negatives, I think about how I might never have a normal life again. I fear that one day I might have to isolate myself from society, because I pose a danger to them and myself.

 **\- Alyssa**

* * *

The first procedure that Annie commenced with, was to do a full scan on my body. This was to determine and analysis whether my body structure and organs were functioning properly. The leotard I was wearing had various markers at the points where the sensors were attached to monitor and assess my body's condition.

I was briefed about the actual tests that seemed innocuous to me, but then I'm not a scientist. The first test I agreed to participate in I do think was the weirdest, and did sort of make me feel violated in some aspects. This test did require J.R.'s powers to make it happen, which would be to shrink himself and Ray to microscopic size. Once they were both microscopic size, they would be inserted into my body. Since I told Annie that I didn't like shots, we agreed that they would orally enter my body. Wanting to be considerate, I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with mouthwash before they went in.

I would be instructed to stay in my room and not make so much movement, because my heart rate would increase if I was moving around all the time. This would be dangerous incase both J.R. and Ray entered my bloodstream and they could be sucked into my heart.

The whole purpose of the operation was to install sensors in specific parts of my body, which would be used to monitor my biological condition and how it reacts when I use my powers. I understood why J.R. was key to the operation, but Ray I did question. Then I figured out he was selected to tag along, because of his military training as a navy seal. He must be a strong swimmer in order to swim in a place where 60% is water.

I was worried in case there was going to be pain (accidental or imperative), but I was going to have to brace myself and let J.R. and Ray complete the mission. The whole operation took 9 hours, but I was treated to watch TV and access my social media to pass the time and maintain my sanity. J.R. and Ray extracted via a tear duct, where Annie lightly probed the tear duct with the end of a pipette.

Annie did return and explained that J.R. and Ray were being sterilised and asked to rest after a long strenuous mission. She told me that it was over for today and that the rest of the tests would be carried out tomorrow, and that I should have a rest.

* * *

The next day was more convenient for me, starting with a breakfast which was 100% vegetarian and much lighter. It consisted of pancakes, which I did enjoy and came to realise it was true that the Americans sure know how to cook.

Before I was asked to change my clothes, I met with Annie, Ray and J.R. in a private room where we sat around a large round wooden table. I needed to be briefed about what Annie had uncovered and what was essential for me to learn. As the wise man once said...'know thyself'.

The lights in the room dimmed and a holographic image flickered into life in the middle of the table. It showed a digital three-dimensional female figure which I assumed was me. Then the figure transformed into a skeleton and then veins, arteries, organs and other human tissue appearing in layers. I looked just like a skinless human, like the the diagrams displayed during science class, which I always did find unsettling whenever I looked at them.

Annie then operated the hologram by using her hands to touch holographic buttons which I could see floating in the air. It reminded me of the technology Tony Stark had in the Iron Man movie. I never was into Marvel, but I remembered watching it at one of my friend's house, when she was babysitting her little brother.

Annie made a window appear showing what looked like skin cells and explained that my molecules are able to merge together and mutate into a liquid form. I was then told that my ability to shape shift was a result of having telekinesis, which Annie would discuss once she finished her analysis on my ability to morph into liquid.

The way that Annie carried out her analysis was scientific like I had expected, but she had a way she explained everything in a way that wasn't too advanced or complicated for my own limited knowledge. The imagery and how she expressed each sentence was concise and straight to the point. I have to say she would have made a much better teacher than the one that I had at school, and I have no doubt that I would have got a higher GCSE in science had Annie been my science teacher.

Annie then operated the controls on the holographic touchscreen, which faded the holographic image of my body and highlighted my brain. The brain was lit up like a lightbulb with holographic wires sticking out and running down my body and limbs.

I found out that my brain worked like a powerful magnet, which explained my abilities in a complete nutshell. Because my brain produced magnetic fields, I was able to manipulate gravity and telekinetically move objects with my mind. My flight abilities were based on the same principle, using my telekinetic field to levitate myself up into the air and countering the pull of gravity. In other words, I could use my eyes to focus the magnetic fields I created, allowing me to move anything at my will. But that visual focus was also a limit as I had to actually see the object that I was manipulating, at least for now. I couldn't affect anything if I couldn't actually see it. I was still pretty helpless in the dark.

As for my morph and shapeshifting ability, those abilities derived from my telekinetic ability to break down my own body's molecules, transforming myself into a hydro-lady or even a shapeless puddle of liquid.

Annie concluded the short analysis and said that there was still more research and testing to be carried out before another meeting could be scheduled. I was relieved to learn that I was entitled to a brief break before participating in the next series of exercises scheduled for the rest of the day.

* * *

A number of the scheduled exercises seemed odd and I couldn't figure out what their purpose was, but the technicians all seemed to know their jobs. They weren't very chatty and had poor bedside manners, but I didn't think it'd be polite to comment on that. Some of them even made comments about me, wondering if I was single or taken. These weren't the typical comments I was given back with the lads in England who were only out to get laid. Maybe it was my accent. A lot of Americans find the British accent classy and apparently some have a perverse fascination for English women. Back home everybody talks like me so my accent wasn't a big deal there.

I was again required to wear the special leotard and was escorted to a large hallway, which looked like an RAF hanger minus the planes. The spacious area would be needed for determining the capabilities and limits of my powers.

Annie stood behind what looked like a computer console, which I assumed she would use to monitor me and take down notes. Ray and J.R. also were in the room strictly as observers. They stood next to Annie and smiled at me, which did help ease my nervousness a little.

First I was tested to see how much I could deadlift with my TK. I knew that I could lift a small car and crush it into a cube, but this test was to determine whether I could lift something heavier than a car. The first object I was instructed to try to lift with my TK was an army lorry, which I could tell was well designed to hold army personal or supplies. I was able to lift the lorry all the way to the ceiling and then slowly rotate it. I was even able to start the engine or at least get the headlights on my zapping the lorry.

I decided to move the truck in different directions, but oops, I got overconfident while having too much fun playing with the heavy piece of metal. The lorry crash landed to the ground, serves me right for showing off.

"Oops! Sorry," I said, turning slowly to look at Annie, Ray and J.R. observing me with shock on their faces.

Unfortunately the truck was the heaviest thing in their immediate possession to test my strength. That weight limit didn't matter to Annie, who had monitored my body's condition and gathered biometric data during my demonstration. She said that she would soon have all the results correlated and would then be able to give me a rough calculation of my limitations.

Another test was for me to switch on an electrical generator using my own electrical abilities. The test's purpose was to determine how much energy I could generate and how high the voltage was. Annie hurriedly told me when to stop when she noticed that the generator was overheating and was in danger of exploding.

I was then given several small electronic devices such as a mobile phone and I realised that I could recharge a phone at will, but I had to choke back on the power I produced to avoid damaging the devices. I'd fried the first couple of devices. It was like I was a walking charger, or in other words I was a walking breathing battery.

Another aspect of my electrical abilities was testing my dexterity with the electric projectile pulses I could shoot out of my fingertips. Ray took part in the exercise and manned a machine that shot out what I assumed were clay pigeons for skeet shooting, but they travelled so fast in the air that couldn't tell. I didn't always hit my clay target, but when I did, the target exploded into dust and gravel and rained down onto the floor.

Ray even gave me some friendly advice to help achieve better accuracy. Okay Ray didn't have my ability to shoot electricity from his fingertips, but he had lots of experience with shooting various weapons. The underlying principles were similar. He told me to stop holding my breath as I shot. Simply breathe normally, stay focused and try to stay relaxed. His advice worked and I began to hit targets more frequently.

* * *

The final test was to determine how high I could fly, the velocity, and also how my body responded at high altitude conditions. The last time that I flew in England I was level with the cloudbanks. J.R. had suggested that altitude limit so I could remain undercover from any unwanted observers.

This time I was led outside for the altitude test. The Californian weather was nice and warm, but I was told to get changed into a flight suit, which added more to the humidity I was suffering while wearing the leotard. I also had to wear a mask, which consisted of goggles and a respirator. Already I begun to sweat, I need a shower after this. Ray made sure it was fixed on tightly so it doesn't fly off due to the velocity I would be flying at.

Annie was cautious and I was also given a parachute in case I lost consciousness and plummeted to the ground. I thought that a chute would be useless if I was unconscious to deploy it, but didn't say it aloud. I was feeling confident and not too concerned about whether that would happen.

I was instructed to leap high in the air, but to stop immediately at any altitude should I begin to feel any affects of losing consciousness. Don't take unnecessary risks. I was finally going to use what I would consider my favourite power, but this time, I was going to go higher than I've ever been before.

I shot up into the sky like a rocket and tore through the clouds. I was accelerating at a very fast rate like a jet or even a space rocket as I ascended into the clear blue sky. While fixing my eyes on the blue sky, I noticed the bright blue sky got darker and colder.

I could immediately feel my skin getting cold, like walking out of a warm house into a cold winter night, the coldest winter it could ever be where I could tolerate it.

Despite these slight discomforts, I gazed out into what I knew was the outer stratosphere, open space. I could see the myriad stars scattered in the blackness, lighting so bright like Christmas lights except they radiated more brightly. Hmm, no twinkling at this height.

"Alyssa… Alyssa… come in Alyssa," crackled what sounded like Ray's voice on the radio.

"Alyssa here. Yeah, I'm okay," I responded.

"You've been up for _ minutes. It's time to come back to Earth."

"Okay, preparing for reentry."

As much as I wanted to stay and look at the magnificent sight that only astronauts get to see and experience with their own eyes, I knew I should return not only to not keep Ray and Annie waiting, but also for my own safety.

I rotated my body and caught a quick glimpse of the globe. Yep, it was indeed round. Aristotle would be jealous, knowing that I was able to prove his theory about the world being round. After a brief pause to admire how beautiful the globe looked from the outside, I telekinetically dived and tried to retrace my previous flight path.

As I descended down to earth faster than a stone would drop, I could no longer feel my own skin because of how cold it was. I sure hoped I didn't get frostbite and mutilate my own face. As the ground swelled under me, I could see a large landscape of a hanger and three small humanoid figures. I assumed that I correctly found my landing point. I slowed my descent and made a soft landing, almost collapsing to the ground because of the sudden deceleration. I was still numb and couldn't feel my skin because of how cold it had been up there and I was relieved when I found out that my skin was still intact. I had not sustained any physical damage as a result of the low temperature exposure.

* * *

In regards to controlling my powers, that was kind of out of Annie's hands. All she could do was analyze my biometric data and then give me the scientific explanations. Ray was assigned to teach me some techniques to train my body and mind. I assumed that Ray would teach me how to fight since he's a Navy Seal, but to my surprise, his training exercises were less physical and more mental and spiritual.

We carried out these training exercises in a small gym which was usually accessible to the employees on their breaks, but it was booked and reserved for our own training session. The first thing Ray taught me was meditation theory and how important it was to relax your mind and body to relieve any stress and negative thoughts. I was never a troubled Person, but meditation still made me feel afresh and composed.

Ray also taught me breathing techniques and said that they might be able to help me to suppress the inadvertent use of my TK. I made myself sneeze while I used all of what Ray had taught me. Nothing in the room was affected by either my TK energy or my electricity when I sneezed.

* * *

Today was the day I would be flying back to the UK, but not without taking care of some last minute details such as my official debriefing and the filling of a couple of forms and surveys.

The first thing on the schedule was a briefing with Annie on her full analysis of my abilities. What I should be made aware of and how it might affect my everyday life?

Once again Annie used the holographic projector to display the full analysis of my mutation and power capabilities. I was told that I had accelerated healing as a side aspect of my morphing ability, which enabled me to quickly repair damaged skin cells. My skin was also able to withstand lower temperatures than normal, but in regards to high temperatures I would dehydrate faster than the average human. This meant I would have to consume far more water than the average person, otherwise I could risk evaporation and unable to materialise.

One thing that thrilled me, but at the same time concerned me was that my hydraulic abilities would result in me ageing more slowly than a normal human. Would my friends and closest family, even my boyfriend, notice and remark on the difference when I get older? When I'm 50 I might still have the appearance of a 30 year old woman. Maybe they would only question what my secret was to maintain my youthful looks and not suspect that I have superhuman abilities? It's not like I was planning to disclose my age to everyone. Well, given all the water that I'd be drinking constantly, maybe I could claim it was due to well-moisurising.

I did ask Annie about my reproductive organs and if I could bear children or if they might inherit my own powers. Annie was uncertain because she had not examined that possibility, but she asked that I inform her should I get myself pregnant. Having children wasn't something I often thought about, because I knew how much of a burden they could be.

* * *

I was taken to see the center's director and had a final meeting with him and Annie. Dr. Filkins was a middle aged clean-cut man with broad shoulders and a sullen facial expression. Not once did he lift a smile from his wide thin lips. He just nodded in approval whenever I agreed with him or noted that I understood everything that he had said.

The director placed a small wooden box on the table solemnly. I opened it and found a high-tech looking wristwatch. The watch had a square screen with no buttons underneath, instead they were along the sides. I was asked to wear the device at all times in order to be kept under surveillance. The 'watch' would also help accumulate further biometric data and record any alterations that my body might go through and could also be used for communication. In other words, it was like an Apple watch, not that I was ever inclined to get one because they are so expensive; but it was nice to have a device that resembled one.

I left the room with the new watch, but without exchanging a handshake, since he did not offer me his. I guess he wasn't a handshake type of person.

* * *

"So how did you enjoy your stay?" asked Annie.

"I really enjoyed myself, thank you, it was nice to come all this way and visit the States for the first time. I really enjoyed my hotel room and the other privileges I was offered"

"It was my pleasure, Alyssa, I'm so glad you enjoyed our hospitality."

I lowered my voice. "I have to be honest. I do feel more confident to blend into society without causing accidental damage, but I also feel uneasy that I'm under constant surveillance."

Annie looked concerned. "You don't need to feel threatened, Alyssa. I don't like the idea of invading someone else's privacy either, but it's in order to protect and help our test subjects. We need to make sure they do not become a danger to society."

"I know, but I'm still wondering how I can keep a secret like this, let alone live a normal life."

"You have to try, Alyssa. My sister Alex tried so hard to keep her powers a secret, but then she tried to do it alone. It resulted in her getting into so many difficult situations. Unlike her, you now have professional support. You just need to have more confidence in yourself and have fun with your abilities, just like Alex tried to. Just as long as you don't hurt anybody."

"I guess you're right, I would like to have a little fun with my powers. I just have to use them in moderation."

"That's more like it. The Aristotelian mean. Everything in moderation so you don't overdo it and become reckless."

"I'm wondering whether I should tell my parents, friends or even my boyfriend about my powers, or if I'm going to be forced to hide them?"

"You can't go telling so many people! Alex knew someone who found out about her powers and he spilled the beans and told Atron, which endangered my sister and my parents. Not everyone can keep a secret, keep that in mind."

"I will, Annie. Thank you so much for helping me." I smiled with upmost glee.

"You're welcome, Alyssa, thank you for your visit and please visit us again soon!" smiled Annie.

We hugged each other while Ray stood beside his car waiting patiently for me.

"Now go, your chauffeur awaits." joked Annie.

I laughed and skipped over to Ray holding the door for me as I could hear Annie's voice behind me.

"Have a safe flight, in both modes."

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10: Heroine

**Chapter 10: Heroine**

Not being the average human anymore now that I have powers, I never had the thought of becoming a superhero. Then came a time, where I had to decide whether to get involved in other affairs when it came to life or death.

 **\- Alyssa**

* * *

I arrived back to the UK safely and without any problems, feeling fresh as a daisy and confident that I'd be able to lead a normal life. I still had thoughts about letting others in about my powers, which might affect my relationships. The person I most pondered on telling was my boyfriend, Charles. Should he know or shouldn't he? If he did know would it jeopardise the strong loving relationship we have built up all those years.

Thinking about it caused me to dream about it that night.

 _We were having a picnic in a secluded area in the park. The whole vibe was romantic with bright radiating sunshine which made the fresh green grass glow like flexible strands of jade. The birds chirped and sung a happy tune, I felt like Snow White or Cinderella with her many animal friends come to visit._

 _The mood was happy and chipper, we laughed we kissed and exchanged romantic words, which augmented our bond as boyfriend and girlfriend._

 _Then I divulged to him my accident, which immediately concerned him. I told him I was unscathed, but something amazing had happened. My throat was dry, but was tingling as I begun a little demonstration by moving a bottle of wine with my TK and refilling our glasses. He was shocked and backed away a little, but was amazed when I revealed that it was me doing it. I also zapped a cloud in the sky and it exploded and dispersed, creating a rift and revealing the blue sky it had been covering. I even morphed my body into liquid form to melt into a puddle, which I would maneuver into the distance and re-materialise back into human-form. This was where I would show him my last trick._

 _He watched me with an eager smile on his face as I returned the smile. I giggled, bent my knees and shot myself up in the sky with a whoop. I stopped myself before I hit the clouds and looked down at him, looking like a measly looking sprite looking up at me._

 _I paused a little and allowed myself to float before diving down towards him like a bomb dropped from an airplane destining towards its target. I landed safely and was greeted by an ecstatic version of my boyfriend who was effusing his bewilderment that he had a superhero for a girlfriend. Superhero, what was I thinking? I didn't even make up my mind whether I wanted to be a superhero._

I woke up and realised it was a dream. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside my window and it was a bright sunny day, resembling the one from my dream. Gazing out of the window and seeing birds fly by, I pondered on what my plans for today were. There was the arrangement to meet my boyfriend before traveling to London Gatwick to catch the late flight back to Spain. Other than that I had the morning off, I thought back to the birds that flew across my window and smiled at the thought of what I had in mind.

I had a light breakfast, would be better for me in case I got cramps. Afterwards I called J.R. and requested that he drive me to the Salisbury area. I made an alibi telling him I'm going to meet a female friend, when really my true intentions would differ.

* * *

Waiting for J.R. to turn up in front of the house, I grabbed my winter coat and ski goggles. I placed them in a rucksack and trickled (not as if I was made out of water) downstairs, excited for what I was itching to do.

J.R. was happy to see me, like he usually was. It seemed like he was willing to do anything for me, which did make me feel guilty for trying to take advantage of him. He did on the way question me about what I had planned and I told him that my friend and I were going to go bird-watching.

When J.R. dropped me by the small cafe I thanked him for the ride. He smiled with pleasure and asked me to give him a call if I needed to be picked up. I got out and walked into the cafe, hoping to hear the engine start and the crunching of gravel, knowing he bought my alibi and drove off.

J.R. did drive off and I peeked out of the window to confirm that he really was gone. Not wanting to be rude or disrespectful, I decided to order myself a vegan coffee just to pass the time and relax.

* * *

After I finished my coffee, I walked outside to an isolated carpark, where the birds sung and the sun beamed through the trees creating a beautiful orange tint. I breathed in the beauty and continued my walk to a place of familiarity, the spot where I had my first flying lesson.

I reached the open field with not another person in sight, perfect. Now I can get changed and take off. Ducking under a tree I changed, hid my rucksack high in the tree using my TK and then walked into the open field. I gazed up at the sky with the blinding sun assaulting my eyes.

With one last brief inspection of my surroundings, I bent my knees and shot up fast and high into sky, a place which was peaceful, enthralling and vast in exploration. This was it, I was alone without J.R. to nag at me or tell me what to do. Having to hide in the clouds during my first flying lesson had diminished the fun and thrill of it, but this time I would properly enjoy myself.

With alacrity and determination churning in the pit of my stomach, I aimlessly accelerated at high speed past the clouds and had my real flight lesson. I was free as a bird.

I couldn't determine how long I'd been flying or how fast I'd been traveling, because I was having so much fun I could barely control myself. I didn't just fly straight, I also practiced some aerial stunts, practicing dives, twirls, barrel rolls and anything else acrobatic I could think of. In other words, I was like a flying ace without a plane, what was the name of the Red Baron? Manfred von Richthofen.

I knew intellectually that I should be worried about planes that I might hit or who might spot me and notice a flying girl, but my euphoric state of mind caused me to be reckless and indifferent to the risk I posed to myself and others.

I flew aimlessly for a couple of hours completely lost in the moment, unaware of where I was on the globe and unsure of when and how I would return back to UK. I'd need to make it back in time to see Charles before I headed to Gatwick, plus I didn't know how long it would take for J.R. to turn up and give me a ride back to town. Aw shoot, before I flew back the UK, why not spend my time flying all over the globe, knowing that I could probably make it back in time?

* * *

While gliding in the air at a comfortable speed, I received a call from Charles, so I stopped flying and hovered in the air to take the call. The brief call was lively and amorous, while I tried to make it less suspicious as to where I was and what I was up to. I confirmed with him that we would be meeting later and the call ended with a loving message. I decided that now would be a good time to fly back to the Salisbury area.

Just then I heard the muffled crackling sound of gunfire, something which sounded like an automatic weapon. My heart jumped upon hearing the sound and I hesitated. After a second I decided to descend below the clouds just to observe where it was coming from. Once below the clouds I stared at the scene spread below me. It looked like a warzone. There were explosions, armed soldiers and even tanks advancing towards what looked like a civilian area.

Oh my God, I saw what looked like terrified civilians. These civilians were caucasians and they were dressed in cheap looking clothes and the females wore head scarfs. Maybe I was still in Europe, maybe I was in the Balkans.

These civilians were fleeing from the danger and into their houses, where a small military unit pursued them. The scene shocked me to the core and I was horrified to see that some of those civilians were women and children.

I am not a violent person, I am a charitable, goodwill and altruistic person, who wants to help others. Killing unarmed people especially children I would not tolerate, I had to do something about it.

I flew low, unconcerned whether I would be spotted. I could see that the fleeing civilians were being rounded up and were about to be executed. The wailing screams pierced my ears and sank my heart, prompting me to try to intervene regardless of the consequences, disregarding the fact I might lose my life.

* * *

I made a hard landing in front of the huddled victims, just as the four soldiers opened fire on them. The bullets from the automatic rifles halted in midair and glistened like bright pellets in the daylight, suspended in front of me and the band of unarmed civilians. There was gasping and bewilderment from the soldiers, whispering in a language, which I could not interpret.

I looked at the soldiers with a stern expression and let the bullets fall to the ground where they bounced like hailstones.

A soldier yelled an order and they opened fire, emptying their entire magazines at me, but that only resulted in their bullets again being stopped by my telekinetic force.

When it was clear that the soldiers were out of ammo and needed to reload, I took the opportunity to disarm them of their automatic rifles by telekinetically ripping them out of their hands and tossing them away.

Aware that the soldiers might not simply give up the fight or be intimidated by someone with such extraordinary abilities, I felt the adrenaline rush and prepared to incapacitate the soldiers. I saw one soldier trying to insert a new magazine, and I telekinetically grabbed another soldier and flung him against the soldier reloading, knocking them both down. One soldier had already reloaded his rifle to fire and with impulse, I shot an energy bolt at him rendering him unconscious. The last remaining soldier looked at me and I looked at him, but not in my casual warm expression. This intimidating look I gave him made him pale and flee in panic.

After I watched him retreat into the distance, I turned to look at the people I had tried to protect. They were stunned and grateful that they were saved. I approached them with a smile, knowing that I was unable to speak their language or expecting them to speak mine.

Suddenly there was the thundering sound of automatic gunfire, which made me turn around. I saw a jeep approaching, with a driver and another man operating a machine gun turret. I morphed myself in a liquid blob which then swallowed the people and sank into the ground. I transported the civilians through the ground into a nearby building and then headed back outside to face the jeep.

Once outside, I could see the jeep personal baffled by what they just saw. I grabbed the vehicle with my TK and I lifted the jeep off the ground. It was a lot lighter than a truck. The driver desperately floored the jeep's gas pedal and the engine roared to no avail as he tried to regain control. Not happening. I flipped the floating vehicle and the two soldiers fell out clumsily. I then proceeded to crush their former jeep into a large hunk of scrap metal.

This supernatural occurrence frightened the soldiers, confused by what type of opponent they were dealing with. The soldiers turned around to see me standing behind them watching them, but before they could draw their guns on me, I knocked them out with two energy bolts.

I smiled, certain that it was all over and all danger had been eradicated, but then I heard the cocking of a rifle behind me. I turned to see an angry looking soldier, eager for revenge and expressing a bloodthirsty grin of confidence. The soldier pulled the trigger but there was only the sound of a click, his weapon must be jammed. Cursing, he dropped the gun and quickly drew out a knife to slash my throat but before the blade could strike my neck, I liquified my body. The knife slashed at the liquid, which protected me from receiving a fatal blow.

Suddenly the soldier was knocked out by a civilian, who had hit him on the back of the head with a shovel. The civilian said something in a foreign language. I could not understand the remark, but his smile of thanks was universal.

We could hear the squeaking sound of wheels in the distance and I turned around to see a tank approaching us.

"Quickly, get back," I shouted, and was surprised to see the civilian who had assisted me run to safety as if he understood what I was saying.

I fixed my eyes firmly on the tank advancing towards me, and directly at the barrel that pointed in my direction. Eventually the tank halted and then lowered its barrel as I stared directly into the muzzle.

After a long pause, the muzzle spat out a blinding flash of light and a large shell suddenly froze in the air within inches of my face. I redirected the shell's pointy cone head and its momentum upwards. I released my telekinetic grip on the shell abruptly as the shockwave force from the cannon's blast slammed into me. The cannon shell shot upward into the sky and exploded overhead as I hurriedly threw up a TK barrier to shield us from any flying shrapnel or shockwave. Turning to my attacker, I seized control of the tank and then lifted it up in the air. God, it was much heavier than a truck and I was straining with the lift. Grunting with the effort, I turned the floating weapon upside down. I doubted that it could fire in that awkward position. Satisfied, I then waited for the tank crew to drop out of the top escape hatch where they would then be ambushed by the civilians who just armed themselves. Now the soldiers were the captives.

As a last course of action, I used my TK to visualize a sling and then threw the tank away. It had poor aerodynamics and slammed into the ground where I watched it roll upon impact. I could also see military units approaching from a different direction. These new arrivals wore a different uniform compared to the soldiers I had just fought. These uniformed soldiers approach the civilians with lowered weapons and a cordial manner, this proved that they were here to save the civilians from further hostile attacks. Maybe it was better not to stay around and bask in being praised as a hero. With a nod to the nearest civilian I took off and flew into the clouds.

* * *

It took me a while to get my geographic bearings. I was now somewhere in the Ukraine north of the Black Sea. Once I'd figured that out, I was able to determine the direction of Britain and then headed home. My confrontation had strained me and it took a while. I was famished from my efforts, but I had neglected carrying money on me to buy food, a stupid mistake. Eventually I made it back to the UK in one piece and landed back in the Salisbury area where I called J.R. and told him I was ready to be picked up.

When he arrived I was still shaking from the experience, which had not only nearly gotten my face seen, but nearly cost me my life. On the way back to my parents' house, J.R. questioned why I was behaving erratically. I made up an alibi on the spot and told him I had consumed too much sugar and was a bit hyper. I looked at J.R. who nodded in approval. Maybe he did buy my weak alibi and wasn't going to scold me for lying.

I decided to stop off at my parents to get food and then ready myself to meet Charles. When I arrived at the house I saw that my parents were watching the news in the lounge. Being curious with how my parents seemed fixated on the TV news, I watched the screen from the doorway.

The newsflash was about the Ukrainian crisis, where there was now open conflict between the Ukrainian rebels and the Pro-Russian Militia.

The people on the screen looked very familiar, they were the same people whom I had saved earlier today. One of them was a middle age woman who described her rescuer as being a young beautiful female with god-like powers. Other witnesses who survived the onslaught described how this young female was able to single-handedly take down a small unit, a jeep and a tank.

Hearing their descriptions tied a knot in my stomach as I worried that this news story would subsequently get bigger. There might be further investigations which could result in me being tracked down and exposed. Wanting to take my mind off things, I headed to the kitchen to eat. I was still starving.

Then I'd head upstairs to get myself ready to meet Charles. I could use the distraction.

* * *

During my meeting with Charles, spending lunch at a cafe with him, I was still a little on edge about the conflict I had intervened in. Charles did not act suspicious about my body language, but did notice something was off about me. He noticed that I was staring at the TV which hung above the wall next to the counter. He turned round to peer at the TV and noticed that there was a news article about the incident in the Ukraine, which I had been involved in.

Worried that further information would reveal clues that might point to me as the suspect, I focused on the TV, hoping not to blow it up like Matilda in the film. Concentrating and imagining a blank screen, the TV flicked off and left a small light blotch in the middle. The people who were in the cafe and watching the TV were baffled and awed, obviously eager to know if the mysterious suspect has been identified. Thinking about what could happen next, I was determined to get out of Britain as soon as possible, because if an artist's sketch of me was manifested then I would be cornered and hounded by those who suspect me of being the mystery girl with powers.

I was happy with how Charles and I departed, I was still showing signs of anxiety and he kept asking me what was wrong. I kept assuaging him and feeding him little alibis what was worrying me, which he bought and reverted to his normal loving self again. We kissed each other and went our own separate ways.

* * *

I missed my train (lost track of time because of my anxiety) so I called J.R. and he agreed to give me a lift to Gatwick. In order to help calm myself and take my mind off my growing paranoia, I talked to J.R. about superheroes. I'd never really had an interest in comic book characters or their fans. J.R. filled me in on the basics. He gave me a history lesson on how they made an impact and how they inspired many people's lives.

I found it interesting to learn that Superman was more than just a comic book character, he became a symbol of American hope during World War 2. He even told me about Spiderman, and how different he was from most heroes at the time. Spiderman was just an ordinary kid who was accidentally bestowed with powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Like me he relished and indulged in having superpowers, even went as far as using them for leisure. He became locked in his own ego and self-esteem he disregarded the idea of getting involved with fighting crime. This was something he lived to regret when he let an armed robber get away and that same armed robber killed his uncle, who was a father figure to him. This terrible tragedy motivated him to use his powers for good and that's how he became the superhero everyone knows him by.

I couldn't help but compare myself to Spiderman, none of my family or friends were killed, but I knew that under certain circumstances I would be compelled or forced to become a vigilante. The one quote that was mentioned when J.R. brought up, which I will always live by „With great power comes great responsibility". It was true, I possessed great power, and with that power I'm responsible with how I choose to use it.

* * *

I was really thankful for J.R. feeling obliged to make the long journey all the way from Wiltshire to Gatwick. Why would he do this for me, was he wanting something in return or was he just being generous? I shouldn't think about it too much, I'm only trying to be nice and return the favours he does for me. I need him, but I'm not sure if he needs me.

When we arrived at the airport, J.R. walked with me all the way to the terminal just to watch me drop off my luggage and get my boarding pass. There wasn't much time to sit, relax and chat, because the plane was just minutes before everyone was boarding. I gave him a shy short hug before walking through security and hoping I don't miss my plane.

I made it just in time and had a relaxing flight all the way back to Spain, it did rain on the way there, which kind of set the morbid mood I was in.

* * *

It was pitch black when I arrived in Spain and I was feeling rather tired, I think I nearly nodded off in the taxi because I was so exhausted. When I got back to my flat, I saw that Clarissa was already asleep. I dropped my bags, took little steps towards my bed and collapsed on the soft springy surface. Without having time to be concerned about the aftermath of my recent involvement with the Ukrainian crisis, I fell asleep and was free of all troubles for now.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11: Familiar Face

**Chapter 11: Familiar Face**

I've been careless.

After becoming embroiled in an international conflict, I was now in danger of being cornered and exploited. If I didn't lay low I knew there would be serious consequences, which could affect my future and reputation. As the days went by after that event, I did became more tense and paranoid. At this point in time, I decided to not use my powers.

 **\- Alyssa**

* * *

The first week being back in Spain has been really disconcerting. The news epidemic and furor has not died down, in fact it was in every paper and news report, even in Spain. Even in class during lessons a lot of students talked about it, especially the nerds. I would often hear comments from them, their theories about the powers of this mystery woman and how powerful she really is.

What disturbed me the most was when an artist's sketch of the mystery woman was released. The sketch clearly resembled me, every line every shape and every symmetry resembled mine. A few of my friends in my clique joked and teased me by saying the mystery girl was me. They even mocked my denial by asking me to perform the same tricks the mystery girl could perform. One of them got out a pen and asked me if I could make it float with my mind. I told them I couldn't do it, but they tried to trick me by suddenly dropping the pen and hoping I would catch it in midair and prevent it hitting the ground. Luckily I was able to keep my TK deactivated by not focusing on the pen. This was getting out of hand, I did want to break away from the group, but I didn't want to appear too suspicious to my friends who I tolerated for their nonsense and immaturity.

One time when I was on my own, I came across a group of nerds who were talking about the mystery girl. I eavesdropped and listened to every word of their theories and speculations who the mystery girl was. It stirred a weird feeling in my stomach when they suspected I could be the mystery girl because I looked like the one in the description. Oh great, now they are going to be talking a lot about me and making everyone suspicious, or worse; they'll be stalking me. Guess I shouldn't be around people for the majority of the time, no using my powers, not even behind closed doors. Even if I was behind closed doors and practiced my powers, they could have access to neat advanced technology. What are those special camera called, snake-cams? I really should ask J.R. about this, no I shouldn't. Some nerds are expert hackers and could infiltrate my messages. As much as it pains me to do this, I had to readapt to using my hands again. That also means no more zapping, morphing and of course no flying. Just had to live everyday life like normal, like I used to do. Keep doing the things I loved, socialising, studying, clubbing and all the things I like doing. A not so average girl can have fun you know without powers.

* * *

„Oh no, I don't believe this," distressed Clarissa reading mail.

„You don't believe what?" I asked.

„They've increased our rent again. Greedy bastard our landlord is."

„Yeah you're right about that, what are we going to have to do?" I pondered, starting to panic about impending money issues.

„Looks like you might need to work part time."

„Me work part time?"

„Well yeah, I mean hello, I have a part time job you know and a relationship should I remind you."

„Oh yeah how's it going?"

„Terrible, and it's nothing to joke about Alyssa. Our last date was a travesty, he stiffed me on the bill. That was money well spent, spent a whole twenty on him."

Clarissa's boyfriend I have never met before or even know his name, but by the sounds of it, he sounded like a toxic individual.

„Sounds like a moocher if you ask me."

„I bet Charles never treats you like that," signed Clarissa.

„No he doesn't, he pays most of the bill. I only throw in a fiver."

„Yeah, I guess you're lucky to have him."

I sat next to Clarissa on her bed and convinced, „Look I know you are being patient with him and you want to give him a chance, but you can't let him take advantage of you like that. It's not what boyfriends should do."

„You're right Alyssa, I can forgive him for mooching off of me one time, but not tonight. He either breaks open his wallet or he breaks this relationship." I laughed at Clarissa's quip and we both shared the laughter. „Anyway, got to fly Alyssa, enjoy your night out."

Clarissa got up and walked to the door and as she was gone, I was reminded of how it's been a while since I last flew. The last time I flew was back in the UK when I got entangled in a warzone. I still have nightmares about how I could have lost my life had I not been focused and used my powers strategically. I decided to take my mind off the ordeal and get ready to meet my friends at the pub we agreed to meet at.

* * *

I was dressed and titivated with make up before going out into the streets in the hot weather where the clouds were grey and no sun was in sight. I hadn't eaten anything, I was too nervous to eat, which was what my stomach was telling me. Part of me didn't feel like going out and being surrounded by people who've seen my face on the news and would more likely identify me as the mystery woman. Nonetheless I thought socializing with my friends would be a good way to calm my nerves.

Before I left, I nearly used my TK to retrieve the house keys lying on the kitchen side, but resisted the urge. „Not a good start," I said to myself, knowing how close I was to relapsing.

* * *

I arrived at the pub, or should I say „taberna" which translates „pub" in Spanish. The place was crowded and smoke engulfed the room. Everyone there was twice my age and I already felt like the centre of attention. I was already dressed like a high class English lady while everyone else wore cheap tacky looking clothes. I pressed deeper in the pub hoping to see if any of my friends arrived. The thick smoke assaulted my eyes and I tried not to breath it in, I noticed a couple of greasy sweaty men looking at me pervertedly.

After tiresome searching and getting out of that poison I've been trying not to breath in, I saw none of my friends had arrived. Was I in the right place? Maybe I was early and I had to wait for them, but to be honest, I would have asked if we could hang out somewhere else.

I then noticed there was a TV hung on the wall behind the bar which everyone started to pay attention to. Uh-oh, it was just as I feared, it was an update regarding the mystery girl who fought the pro Russian forces in the Ukraine. There on the TV was president Vladimir Putin with the artists depiction to his left. The Spanish dubbing made it clear for me to understand what was being said and I found out I've been declared an enemy of Russia. Immediately I felt sick in the stomach and woozy in the head… I needed to use the ladies' room.

The ladies room was empty, dark and dingy but the perfect place of solitude. I threw up and washed my face and tried to clear my head and control my nerves. Knowing that it was too risky to go back outside because everyone has seen the artist's sketch and would start making comparisons, I decided to go back to my flat. I texted my friends on WhatsApp and told them I was too ill, which I'm sure they would understand.

Looking for another way out apart from the bathroom's only door, I saw a long rectangle outside window leading outside. This was it, my backdoor. I wasn't going to simply try and open the window and climb out, but then again I had vowed to not use my powers. Unfortunately this was the most efficient and effective way. Taking a deep breath I looked in the mirror, concentrated and thought of liquid and sinking into the ground. Of course I turned into a liquid mannequin and slowly sank into a puddle. I flowed over to the window and slithered up the wall. I leaked through the opening and was finally out in the humid hot sun.

After I morphed back I found myself in an alley and had assumed undetected, that was until I looked to my side and realised I wasn't alone. There before my very eyes was a homeless man. He was aged at least over 50, was completely bald and beardless, looked very dirty and was wearing no shoes or socks. His clothes were thin and tattered, just like the typical homeless person wore. He was in shock and disbelief of what he just saw, he gasped, „Madre de dios." Which I know translates to the common Spanish phrase to express disbelief „Mother of God."

I looked at him and smiled with embarrassment, waved and then took off.

* * *

By the time I got back to my flat, even panicking on the way, it was already sunset and the block of flats was shrouded in the already casting shades in the sky. My hands were shaking as I tried to key the door. I could obviously morph and seep through under the door, but I chose not to and make using my powers a habit.

I opened the door and hurried in and closing it behind me, feeling safe and isolated from society, but then another surprise would await me.

„Hello Alyssa," I looked in the direction and saw J.R. was sitting on my bed with one leg crossed over the other.

My heart skipped a beat and after I caught my breath I questioned, „J.R. what are you doing here?"

„I think it's time you and I had a talk. Guess you could use a bit of company" smiled J.R. looking smug.

„J.R. please, this isn't a good time for me. My roommate with be back soon."

„Speaking of company, I've brought a friend with me."

„Helllloooo Alyssa," toned a black sounding voice from the shadows, the black man stepped out of the shadows. It was Ray.

„Ray, what are you doing here?"

„Just dropping by to have a little chat, Annie and her superiors know about your little trip to the Ukraine."

„Oh great, I'm in trouble, ain't I?"

J.R. smiled and took his time before answering, „Well you're in the orange, if that's what you want to know."

I frowned, forgotten the protocols, stages, alerts or whatever they were called.

„Okay you forgot them, well let me remind you. Orange means you are being offered support and guidance so we can help you keep a low profile until this whole frenzy dies down. It's what happens when anyone raises suspicion and it becomes the most talked about thing amongst the public."

„You want to help me?" I asked, still feeling my heart beat in my chest, feeling tension and nerves.

„Well of course, I'm your mentor and friend aren't I?"

„Yes you are," I acquiesced.

Ray grumbled, „You're not forgetting me, I'm also your guide and mentor as well as your friend. We are friends, aren't we?"

Feeling hysterical, I answered Ray's question, „Yes, yes you are."

„Good, let's get started. Sorry if it sounds like an interrogation, but you understand why this has to be done?"

„Yes, yes I do. I'll tell you anything." I was shaking everywhere, even my knees were turning to jelly. I needed to sit.

„Would you look at that J.R., just like Alex. She's glowing like a lightbulb."

Ray wasn't lying, I could feel myself illuminated in a bright yellow light, looking at my hands I could see them glow. I hope no one saw me in this state.

„Now Alyssa, you need to stay calm and tell us everything, what happened and what your concerns are. If you don't tell us, we can't help you. Do you understand?"

„Yes, yes I do."

Ray and J.R.'s persistent badgering whether I understood the situation, didn't annoy me, in fact it felt more comforting.

„Good, because I wouldn't want you to go into the red, otherwise you would have to say goodbye to your friends and family."

„J.R., that's not appropriate," disapproved Ray, punching J.R. in the arm quite firmly.

My skin started to burn and I was feeling the heat all over. The glowing got more intense and I was lighting half the room.

„Alyssa, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have scared you. Just sit down and let's talk, I promise it's going to be fine."

I swallowed the heavy lump in my throat and sat calmly down in front of Ray and J.R. both smiling and willing to help.

„You know what, why don't I make us some drinks?" suggested Ray, getting off his seat and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Once everyone had a drink in their hands, we started talking. I wasn't too keen on drinking even if it was non-alcoholic, I was more keen to answer the questions I was given. My questioning (rather not call it an interrogation) was being recorded, which I consented to.

„So what happened on the day your visit to the Ukraine happened?" asked J.R.

„You know when I said I was meeting a friend in the Salisbury area in the cafe?"

„Yeah."

„That wasn't true, I made it up. I wanted to go flying."

„You did? Then why didn't you say so, I would have joined you?"

„No it wasn't that (my lips were dry, so I nipped my drink before confessing.) I kind of wanted to go flying on my own, because I truly wanted to enjoy the experience and not just hide in the clouds. I'm sorry I just hope you can understand."

I really felt like crying, but J.R.'s voice prevented me from doing so.

„Alyssa it's okay I understand. I did the same thing with my power and I did a lot of reckless things at first. I'm talking about things that could have led to my death."

„Like what?" I was keen and curious to know what he could have done that nearly got him killed. It would be something I could relate to and truly find consolation.

„It's a long story, but I'll tell you sometime after you've answered all our questions, deal?"

„Deal," I responded contently.

* * *

I spent a good ten nerve-racking minutes synopsizing my side of the story and answering questions at intervals. The questions were benign and casual, it didn't feel like being at a police interrogation, not that I ever have been to a police interview before.

After the interview was over, Ray turned off the recorder and reminded me that this would be sent to headquarters where it would be determined what would be the next step. It did make me extremely nervous and paranoid, it was like finishing a test and hoping to get good results. I even asked how long it would take and I was allayed to know it would be less than 24 hours.

Before I could answer anymore questions, I would hear shouting outside, it sounded ugly. It got even more uglier when I heard that one of the voices was my roommate, Clarissa. I'm not good with confrontations, but I knew for the sake of Clarissa being my friend, I had to intervene.

I got up and ran to the door hearing J.R.'s voice behind me.

„Alyssa wait!"

I stepped outside and saw Clarissa and her boyfriend (whose name I overheard as Renaldo) standing on the balcony under a bright light.

„Go home Renaldo, it's over. I don't want to see you again," yelled Clarissa already in tears.

„You're not going anywhere bitch, you need me and I need you. You know that."

„No I don't need you. You're a sponger and a sick pervert, you don't know how to treat a lady."

„Clarissa don't you walk away from me."

Clarissa's was now directed at me and she hurried towards me, hoping for protection against the persistent and shifty looking Renaldo.

„Alyssa please help me."

Clarissa asking for my help gave me deja vu, back to when I was constrained to help those poor civilians back in the Ukraine. Renaldo looked at me with fierce eyes that were wild like a tiger's. Clarissa gripped my arm while Renaldo stepped towards us looking aggressive and frightening. I could use my powers to stop him, but I didn't want to expose myself to him, my powers that is. Instead I stuck out my arm trying to keep him away.

„Renaldo go home, Clarissa wants nothing to do with you anymore," I warned, trying to calm my nerves and sound firm.

„Back off bitch, Clarissa is mine."

„Don't call me a bitch, I have a name you know."

„Okay what is your name then?" asked Renaldo, gleaming his conspicuously white painted teeth.

„Alyssa."

„Well Alyssa would you please stand aside, go back in your flat and leave Clarissa and I to some unfinished business?"

It was quite obvious that Renaldo had been drinking, I know the eyes of a drunkard when I see one. I know drunk people can be very violent, but I was unsure if Renaldo was potentially violent. Reluctant to step back and let Renaldo reclaim Clarissa, I said what would seal the outcome of the situation.

„No, leave Clarissa alone."

„Oh and what if I don't, what are you going to do about it? What is a scrawny girl like you going to do against someone like me? You think you could take me bitch? If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you back away now."

Hearing him call me a bitch really aggravated me and I knew this was going to get violent. What were those moves Ray taught me? Damn it's been a long time. I had no choice, I had to use my powers to deal with him, but luckily someone intervened to take care of the problem.

„Woah what's going on here, some melodrama?" questioned Ray, stepping in front of me and barricading me with his arm. „What's this I hear about you getting violent with two fragile ladies? (tuts) Not good, did your mother ever tell you that hitting a lady is a no go?"

„Get out of my way gringo, this is non of your business," warned Renaldo, gritting his teeth.

„That I cannot comply with because I'm also going to ask you to leave," reasoned Ray, displaying bravado, most expected from a military man such as himself.

„You dare give me orders gringo, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

„Well you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Renaldo frowned in confusion and could not elucidate Ray's tenacity.

„You looking to get hurt or something, because that's what's going to happen if you don't get out of the way."

Ray didn't quiver from Renaldo's threat, he was stubborn and allowed Renaldo to lean into him. Renaldo violently grabbed Ray's shirt, but Ray deflected his arms and struck him with an open palm and he went flying back.

Renaldo then whipped out a switchblade from his pocket, and pointed it at way. He advanced with the look or scorn and anger towards Ray. He slashed at Ray's throat, but he missed him. Then he attempted to stick the blade in his abdomen, but Ray grabbed his hand and swiftly disarmed him and flicked the blade away.

„Now that wasn't cool, do you know many people die a year from knife attacks?" asked Ray, still having Renaldo in a wrist lock.

Renaldo didn't listen, instead he adhered his determination to overpower Ray, thought he still had a chance against a Navy Seal.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice in my ear, „Alyssa, if you may. I think it's time to take out the trash."

Knowing it was J.R. who shrunk himself and flew into my ear, he gave me a clue how to dispose of Renaldo. I knew where the rubbish container was, I looked over the balcony and saw the large blocky container on wheels with a yellow lid. This was probably the most subtle and crafty way to use my TK without anyone noticing. I focused on the container and imagined it moving. Without any struggle the container wheeled it's way towards the balcony, which was where I wanted it. I opened the lid for what was about to come next.

Ray was still engaged in a fight against Renaldo, who was clearly outmatched against Ray. Renaldo just dived towards Ray who just ducked and grabbed him then threw him over the balcony where he landed directly into the open garbage container.

We all walked down to the ground level to watch Renaldo climb out of the garbage container, covered in various types of garbage, looking disheveled and in a literal mess. Still looking angry, but humiliated, he stormed off. It was more than likely this wouldn't be the last I or even Clarissa would see from him, as it was likely his beef would be with Ray for humiliating him.

„Are you alright Clarissa," I asked, seeing how shocked she looked despite Renaldo was out of the picture.

„Yeah I'm fine Alyssa," responded Clarissa trying to catch her breath.

Ray turned to look at us, his elegant American smile was gleaming, and quipped, „Men… hey, as tough as they look, they're soft on the inside."

I smiled at Ray's irony, knowing he's a man and he disparaged his own gender.

„You sure you're okay Clarissa,? You sure don't look it," asked Ray.

„I think she's traumatised by the whole ordeal," I commented.

„Hey I have an idea, how about I take you some place fancy. Don't worry about money, it's on me," offered Ray, looking into Clarissa's passive eyes as she lifted a gentle smile and nodded.

I watched Clarissa get into Ray's luxurious sports car, and I just realised, it's the same one he took me in when I first met him.

Where's J.R.? Is he still in my ear? He hasn't turned up since the altercation with Renaldo, I don't think I saw him leave my flat.

„Hey J.R. my man, where have you been?" smiled Ray, looking past my shoulder.

„Needed to be somewhere safe, I don't like confrontations," joked J.R., appearing behind me, which I will admit made me jump a little. Was he really the type that would evade danger? If so then it looks like him and I have something in common. Him and I are both pacifists and that was the type of person I always wanted to be.

„Well if it's okay with you I'm taking Clarissa out to show her a good time. Why don't you have fun with Alyssa in the meantime?"

„I intend to, her and I have a lot to talk about," said J.R. standing closer by my side.

„Remember Charles," warned Clarissa with a smile, before Ray drove off with her sitting comfortably in the passenger seat.

Watching Ray's car roar into the distance and whizz like a firefly, I looked at J.R.'s eager smiling face.

„So, how about another drink?"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
